


Our Story

by Mama_T



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Felicity Smoak as Felicity Merlyn, HEA, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_T/pseuds/Mama_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Oliver Queen and Felicity Merlyn grew up together, along with Felicity's big brother, Tommy. A few misguided choices caused a rift between Oliver and Felicity, leaving Oliver determined to become a better man to fix things. However, being presumed dead for five years and returning with a list and a plan to rectify the wrong his father has done may make things difficult. Especially when it seems Felicity is not the same girl he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first foray into Olicity fanfic. I was going to wait to post this until I had more written, but my excitement over the return of season 4 and Heroes and Villains this weekend made me post it now. I am hoping to do updates once a week. But a fair warning, I'm a stay at home mom, so sometimes life gets in the way. And by life, I mean my two crazy boys.  
> I'd like to give you readers a heads up that the first couple of chapters will read a little different than the remainder of the story. My intentions of where this story would go kind of got away from me while I was writing. I don't have a beta, so please excuse all my mistakes!  
> I love feedback, but please keep it constructive or supportive. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

The first time Oliver Queen set eyes on Felicity Merlyn, he was only four years old. He had been living three days in absolute heaven. His best friend, Tommy Merlyn, had been staying with his family for the past three days. Oliver didn’t really understand when his mother told him that Tommy’s mom was finally having her baby, twelve days late according to Oliver’s dad. Oliver and Tommy had been playing out back, under the supervision of Raisa, the Queen’s housekeeper. Both boys were currently covered in dirt and grass stains, but were still enjoying playing together. They were playing a made up game that involved spies and they were swinging around sticks that they had found on the ground. Raisa was laughing and reminding them not to hit each other, but it was the most fun young Oliver had ever had.  
Moira stepped out into the backyard, a place she rarely visited, and smiled at seeing just how happy her son was. “Tommy, your parents are here.” Tommy huffed and moaned as he followed Moira back into the house. Oliver walked in, less vocal, but still upset. He looked up at Raisa, who nodded and ushered Oliver into the house. Oliver stopped short of the foyer of his house to see Malcolm Merlyn with a rare smile on his face. His arm was wrapped tightly around his wife, Rebecca. Rebecca looked tired, but she was beaming. She was holding a little bundle in her arms and Tommy was peeking at the bundle cautiously.  
“Oliver.” Rebecca’s sweet voice called out. “Would you like to meet Tommy’s little sister?”  
Oliver shrugged his dirty shoulders and stomped over to Tommy. He looked at Tommy’s expression of awe and looked at the bundle. Inside was a round face, with chubby cheeks and a tuft of dark hair. Oliver looked back to Tommy and then to Rebecca. “Her name is Felicity. And I know you will help Tommy to always look after her and protect her.” Oliver nodded at his friend’s mother, not completely understanding the responsibility she had imposed on him. Oliver looked over at Tommy, who shrugged back at him.  
A couple of months later, Tommy and Oliver were sitting at a table in their preschool classroom. Tommy laid his head down on the table and looked at Oliver. “Baby sister’s cry a lot.” He said.  
Oliver pouted and thought for a minute. “Can they give her back? Maybe she’s broken?”  
Tommy shook his head, his dark hair flying wildly. “My mom said that Lissy cries because she needs my mom.” Tommy closed his eyes for a minute. “She always needs my mom. I kinda wish they could give her back.”  
Oliver felt bad for his friend. Until Felicity Merlyn was a little over one year old and Tommy began to like his baby sister, Oliver wished the little girl away. Until Tommy told Oliver that it was actually kind of fun having a little sister, Oliver had wished and hoped that his best friend’s parents would give back Felicity.

\---------

Even though Oliver stopped wishing Felicity away, he still never really paid any attention to her. Until one day at the park. Oliver and Tommy were six years old and had just had their kindergarten graduation. To celebrate, Rebecca Merlyn had taken the day off of work and had taken the two boys and a two year old Felicity to a local playground for the afternoon. Oliver grumbled to himself, as he sat at the top of the slide waiting for Tommy. “Come on, Tommy. The bad guys are coming.” The boys were often playing games as super heroes, always as the good guys.  
“I know, Oliver. I’m coming. I can’t leave Lissy behind.” Tommy was slowly making his way up the mountain of steps, crouched behind the rolly polly toddler. Felicity was still chubby, with a round face and dark curly hair. Her bright blue eyes took in everything the world had to offer and were the constant source of her praise by strangers.  
Felicity crawled up a step so she could see Oliver waiting impatiently. “Ollie!” Felicity pointed in the direction of Oliver and some of his impatience melted away.  
“Did you say ‘Ollie’?” Tommy asked, as he helped the little girl to the top of the slide.  
Felicity smiled widely. She pointed at Tommy and then at Oliver. “ ‘Ommy, Ollie.”  
Tommy laughed and even Oliver couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. “Ok, ok. Grab Lis, let’s go.” Oliver flew down the slide and Tommy followed, with a clapping Felicity perched on his lap. They got off the slide and Tommy and Oliver debated where the bad guys were hiding.  
A kid bigger than them ran past and pushed Felicity down onto the pavement. “Stupid baby.” The kid muttered and kept running.  
Felicity’s lower lip pushed out and her eyes filled with tears. Her mouth opened and for ten seconds no noise came out, until she began to wail. The kid had pushed her to the side, and while her instincts had her bracing her little body on her hand, the pavement cut her palm. There was blood trickling down her palm and tears streaming down her cheeks. Tommy looked between where his mom sat, talking to another mother and where the kid had run off to. “Go take her to your mom.” Oliver said, as he took off running towards the kid.  
Tommy helped Felicity up and held on to her uninjured hand. “Come on Lissy. Let’s go find mommy.” Tommy led his baby sister to his mother. “Mom, some kid pushed her down.”  
“Oh, my little angel.” Rebecca scooped Felicity up and began kissing her daughter’s cheeks and her hurt hand.  
Tommy ran to where Oliver and the older kid were fighting. Tommy kicked the bigger kid and that took the kid’s attention away from Oliver. The kid turned his back to Oliver to hit Tommy and Oliver grabbed a stick from the ground and hit the kid in the back with it. The kid fell down and smashed his nose on the pavement. Blood flowed from his nose and he choked back the tears. Tommy and Oliver were stalled in their celebration, as the boy ran away, by a stern voice. “Boys!” Rebecca Merlyn was standing less than five feet away from them, Felicity on one hip and her hand on the other. “What was the meaning of that?” She pointed at the older child who had run to his father.  
Oliver looked down, ashamed, but Tommy looked his mom in the eye. “That’s the kid that pushed Lissy down and called her a ‘baby’.” Oliver looked up to see Rebecca’s face softening and he nodded in agreement.  
Rebecca let out a soft sigh and a tiny smile appeared on her face. “So this is the moment that I need to discipline you two for fighting.” But Rebecca set Felicity down on the ground and bent her knees, so she could look both boys in the eyes. “But I’m not.” She whispered. “Because you only fought to avenge and protect Felicity.” Rebecca picked up her daughter and smiled at the boys. “Just don’t make a habit of this.” They left the park and the incident was never spoken of again. But something in Oliver changed and he could now agree that Felicity wasn’t so bad. Oliver wouldn’t admit it yet, but he began secretly looking after and protecting Felicity Merlyn that day. And that was something that would never stop.

\---------

Everything changed for Tommy and Felicity Merlyn when they were nine and five, respectively. Rebecca Merlyn was murdered and it devastated their father. Tommy understood what had happened better than Felicity. Their father dropped them off at the Queen home with three bags of clothes and toys for an undetermined amount of time. Oliver felt bad for his best friend, but was excited about him living with him for a while. The first night put everything into perspective for Oliver. They were supposed to be sleeping, but Tommy and Oliver were sprawled out on the floor, watching TV and eating the cookies that Raisa had brought up. “Why do you think my dad just left us, like this?” Tommy asked.  
“I don’t know. Maybe he just needed sometime to be sad and he couldn’t do that with you and Lis around?” Oliver offered. He knew the death of Rebecca Merlyn had been traumatic for everyone. Even his own mother had shed a couple of tears over Rebecca.  
“But I miss him too.” Tommy said, holding back his tears.  
“It’s ok, Tommy.” Oliver didn’t know what else to say. All he knew was that his best friend was hurting and he wouldn’t make fun of him if he needed to cry.  
“It’s not ok, Ollie.” Tommy viciously wiped away the few tears that had escaped. “Mom is dead and my dad just leaves us. I have you and our friends at school.” Oliver looked at his friend, confused. “Lissy. I’m worried about Lissy.”  
Oliver nodded, finally understanding. Before he could respond, a sad cry rang out down the hallway. Tommy leapt to his feet and Oliver followed Tommy out the door. Tommy ran into the room housing his sister. Oliver peeked in to see Felicity, looking tiny sitting in the middle of a queen sized bed. She was crying uncontrollably. Tommy hopped onto the bed and pulled Felicity into his lap. He sang her favorite song from Beauty and the Beast, while Felicity sobbed the words “I miss mommy.” After about twenty excruciating minutes of Tommy singing the same three minute song over and over, Felicity’s sobs ceased and she fell asleep. Oliver helped Tommy tuck Felicity back into bed. They quietly tip toed out of the room, leaving her door open a crack.  
Once they were back in Oliver’s room, Tommy punched a pillow. “My mom died eight days ago. For the past eight nights, I have had to do that. Felicity wakes up crying every night and me, not my dad, goes in there to calm her down and get her back to sleep. It’s not fair for her, Ollie. It’s just not.”  
For the next three weeks, Oliver would accompany Tommy when he went to get Felicity back to sleep. Eventually, Felicity stopped waking up screaming for her mom. But the little girl still spent the first four weeks of living in the Queen mansion speaking only to Tommy and Oliver. It was Raisa who finally got the little girl to laugh for the first time in over a month. After that, Felicity started to resemble the happy, sweet little angel she was to her mother. Six months passed before Malcolm came back for his kids. He had expected Tommy’s snarky behavior at his return, but he had been shocked when Felicity clung to Raisa and begged her not to leave her too. Everyone except a six month pregnant Moira was surprised by Felicity. Moira had watched how Felicity had taken to Raisa. Oliver would learn many years later, that if Moira hadn’t been pregnant and needing Raisa, she would have let the woman go live with the Merlyn’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! Thank you for the reviews and kudos! You guys are the best! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Unfortunately, it took me longer than anticipated to get my kids and house back into order after a weekend away. I'm a little disappointed that my mom and I missed out on attending the Heroes and Villians FanFest, but we still got to meet Stephen Amell. Seriously, if any of you readers are over 21 years old and you get the opportunity, go to one of Stephen's Nocking Point parties. It was an absolute blast and we got a couple opportunities to talk to Stephen. Plus the wine is awesome. ;)  
> Anyways, this next chapter is a few more glimpses into Oliver and Felicity's past. Some parts are a little sad, but I felt it was necessary for the back story I'm giving Felicity.  
> I do not own the characters, but the mistakes are all mine! This chapter is also unbeta'ed. I hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read! :)

Life began to change for Felicity when she was ten years old. Felicity was still chubby and wore the glasses that she had gotten three years ago when her teacher had told Malcolm that Felicity was having trouble seeing the board. She was socially awkward and tomboy-ish. Her hair was usually frizzy and messy, since Catalina, the only female staff member at their house, was better at preparing food than doing hair. She would pretend not to hear the mothers of the other students at Starling Prep as they would make comments about her appearance. She kept it all to herself, and tried to not let it bother her. It all came out one day, though.  
Felicity had heard the doorbell ring more than twenty minutes ago. She had finished her homework up and went downstairs to see who was visiting. She was pleasantly surprised to find Oliver, her brother’s best friend, sitting on the couch in the TV room and playing video games with her brother. They were fourteen years old and there wasn’t much that Felicity had in common with them anymore, except video games.  
“Can I play?” Felicity asked, as she walked into the room.  
“Sure, grab a remote.” Tommy replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
Felicity joined in and got into the game, until Oliver began talking. “Did you see McKenna at Carter’s birthday party?”  
Felicity scrunched up her forehead and tried to concentrate on the game.  
“Yeah, she was rocking that bikini!” Tommy laughed and Felicity nearly choked on a breath. She was listening to her big brother and his friend, whom she had known her entire life, talk about girls.  
“I spent half the party dancing with her. I think I might start off high school with a girlfriend. What do you think?” Oliver asked, almost like he was pretending there wasn’t an insecure ten year old girl in the room.  
“I would vote either McKenna or maybe Laurel. She looked good in that skirt!” Tommy chimed in.  
“I know!” Oliver put him remote down and turned away from the game. “Ever since she ditched the crappy jean and t-shirt look, she’s been looking great.”  
Felicity looked down at her dark blue jeans and her pink t-shirt and then back at the two guys she at idolized her entire life. She was the only one with a remote still in hand and it occurred to her that she didn’t even have video games in common with her big brother anymore. They were called to dinner before Felicity could run away and she spent the entire walk to the dining room listening to Oliver and Tommy talk about how this girl’s legs were so long and thin and this girl looked hot in a bikini. The kicker was when Oliver admitted he had already kissed McKenna at the party and wasn’t looking for his first kiss like Tommy was.  
Felicity took one look at the homemade bread, pasta covered in a cheese and cream sauce and the pan fried chicken and nearly burst into tears. She picked up her salad and choked down the piece of lettuce and spinach without dressing. The table was quiet, because Malcolm didn’t really enjoy the chatter of his kids. Since the death of his wife, he seemed to adopt the policy that children should be seen and not heard. No one noticed Felicity not eating until Catalina came in to refill drinks. “Felicity, my sweet. Eat your dinner. You are a growing girl!” Catalina placed a thick piece of bread on Felicity’s plate and smiled at the girl.  
Felicity tried to discreetly wipe away the one traitorous tear that slide down her cheek. “I don’t feel good. Can I be excused?” Felicity asked quietly and avoided looking at her brother who was watching her with narrowed eyes.  
“Such a waste of food. Go.” Malcolm muttered and Felicity seemed to run out of the room. She darted up into her bedroom and buried her face into her pillow. She let her tears fall freely and was so wrapped up in her pity party, that she didn’t hear her door open.  
“Lis.” Tommy was using his quiet voice. He usually only used it when she was sick or crying. “What’s wrong?”  
Felicity felt the bed dip on both sides of her and she looked up to see Tommy and Oliver, each on one side of her. “Nothing.” She sniffled and wiped her face.  
Tommy helped her sit up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Lissy, I know something is bothering you. Talk to me.”  
Felicity looked up at Tommy and then looked over to Oliver who nodded his encouragement. Felicity looked down at her hands that were playing with the hem of her t-shirt. “I’m fat.” Felicity started and both Tommy and Oliver were stunned into silence. “And I look like a boy. I don’t have a mom, so I’m not pretty. My hair isn’t pretty like the other girls and my clothes look more like the boys than the girls. But I don’t think I could wear those clothes because I’m not skinny like they are.”  
Tommy looked over his baby sister’s head at his best friend. They both realized that their conversation from earlier probably didn’t help the way Felicity feeling. “Who told you that you weren’t pretty?” Tommy asked, smoothing back her dark wavy hair.  
“No one told me, but I hear the mom’s at school. They say things that they don’t think I hear. Things about how I would be pretty if I had a mom to take care of me. Or how I am just so sad, the poor little girl without a mom.” Tears fell steadily from Felicity’s eyes.  
“Oh, Lis. Don’t you listen to them. They are just gossips. You are my baby sister and you are perfect.” Tommy said, tapping her nose.  
“But you have to say that, I’m your sister.” Felicity said, with a hint of a smile on her face.  
“Well, I’m not your brother.” Oliver stated and he took her hand. “And I think you are funny, smart, kind and beautiful in your own way.” Oliver leaned over and gave Felicity a chaste kiss on her cheek. She blushed a deep red and Tommy chuckled. “And now you are the second girl I have ever kissed.” Oliver winked at Felicity as he and Tommy left her room. That was the moment that Felicity stopped idolizing Oliver and looking at him as a second big brother and she began crushing on him, hard.

\---------

High school was passing quickly for Tommy and Oliver and they were seventeen years old and in their senior year. The years had been good to them. They were both handsome and charming guys who were never not without at least one pretty girl following them around. They were by far the most popular guys at Starling City High School.  
One particular Tuesday, Malcolm had been called out of town. Tommy gave the staff the night off and decided to host a party. It wasn’t unusual for Tommy and Oliver to be attending or hosting parties, even on a school night. They didn’t pay their grades any attention because they both knew their fathers would pay to send them to the best colleges. Oliver had just started dating Laurel Lance and he was hoping that this party would be the one when they could sneak away and have a little one on one fun. Oliver and Tommy both had reputations for sleeping around and being playboys, even as high school students. Oliver was aware that Laurel was a virgin, and she was trying to take things slow. Oliver was trying not to get frustrated with Laurel, but if she didn’t show up to this party, he might ruin things before they really ever begin. Oliver walked through the front door to the Merlyn home, his arms full of alcohol.  
“Hey Ollie, need a hand?” Oliver turned to see Felicity, walking halfway down the stairs. She had thinned out in the past three years and started wearing more feminine clothes. Oliver tried not to notice that she was wearing a tiny little tank top, that didn’t even reach the top of her jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a neat little pony tail and she had gotten new glasses sometime recently.  
Oliver shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “Does Tommy know you are home?” Oliver got to work setting up all the liquor bottles.  
Felicity padded down the stairs and grabbed a bottle from the table. “Is this where we pretend I don’t know that you and Tommy are throwing a party at my house while my dad gone? Am I supposed to play stupid that I don’t know that you guys invite lots of gorgeous girls here so you can get them drunk and sleep with them? Not that I think you are guys are taking advantage of them. I see the way they throw themselves at you guys.”  
Oliver took the bottle from Felicity and placed his hand on her shoulder. He had to focus on her words to not let his mind think about how smooth her skin was or how he could feel her bra strap under his fingers and the fact that this girl he had known since she was born was wearing a bra. Oliver straightened his mind out and waited for Felicity to stop her ramble and look up at him. “I don’t think it is possible for you to play stupid. You’re pretty much a genius.” Oliver winked at Felicity and put the bottle back.  
“So who’s it gonna be toni-…” Tommy’s voice trailed off as he saw his younger sister standing next to Oliver, with her arms across her chest. “You, baby sister, upstairs.” Tommy pointed to the stairs.  
“Really?” Felicity whined and pouted. “Come on Tommy. I just want to hang out for a little while.”  
Tommy hated when she pouted. He looked over at Oliver who shook his head slightly. It wouldn’t be a good idea for Felicity to be around a bunch of drunk seniors and juniors. Not at the tender age of thirteen. “Sorry Lis. Maybe when you’re thirty.” Tommy pushed Felicity towards the stairs.  
“You suck, both of you.” Felicity stuck her tongue out at the two constant males in her life and marched up the stairs.  
“That could have been a disaster. I think the next party, you need to make sure she stays at a friend’s house or something.” Oliver suggested as the doorbell rang.  
“I think that is a brilliant plan!” Tommy opened the door and a steady stream of people entered the house.  
Music was blaring and people were dancing and drinking all over the house. Laurel had shown up, but she still wasn’t ready, so Oliver hid in a corner with her and they just made out for most of the party. It wasn’t until Oliver heard Tommy yelling and saw people leave that Oliver pulled his attention away from Laurel and where his hand was currently groping her, over her bra. “What do you think is going on, Ollie?” Laurel asked as she climbed off Oliver’s lap.  
Oliver had to hide his cringe. He really only liked Felicity calling him ‘Ollie’, but the female population of his school seemed to think it was cute or something. “I’m not sure.” Oliver grabbed Laurel’s hand and they made their way opposite of the crowd.  
What they found actually caused Oliver’s jaw to drop. Tommy was standing with his fists balled up shouting at some kid, who Oliver thought was maybe a junior. “That is my baby sister! You will never touch her like that again!” Tommy practically had steam coming out of his ears. Oliver was ready to help Tommy defend Felicity’s honor, like he had more than ten years ago, until he caught a glimpse of Felicity. She was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and her lips pouted. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and the make up on her face made her look more like she was eighteen and less like the little girl he tried to picture her as. Her hair was down and had been straightened and he wasn’t even sure what she was wearing qualified as a dress. “She’s only thirteen, for God’s sake!”  
“Wait, wh-what? Thirteen?” The junior looked at Felicity and then back at Tommy. “I didn’t know. I swear!” The guy bolted out the door and Tommy turned to Felicity.  
“You’re ridiculous!” Felicity huffed.  
Tommy looked over at Oliver and Laurel’s shocked faces. “She snuck back down after making herself look like a prostitute and she was drinking, Ollie.”  
“Yeah, Ollie.” Felicity mocked her brother and she stood up, toe to toe with Tommy, despite being several inches shorter. “I was drinking and some cute guy wanted to actually show me attention, so I kissed him.” Oliver exchanged looks with Laurel and watched as Felicity pushed Tommy back a step. “You are a hypocrite. You know that. You, Thomas Malcolm Merlyn, are just like our father. You want nothing to do with me, unless I’ve done something you think is wrong. I didn’t get a good enough grade in a class, I forgot to RSVP to some gala or party, I left my room when I was supposed to be tucked away like some princess in a tower. Newsflash, I don’t live in a fairy tale. I’m no princess.” Felicity didn’t even care that tears were falling down her cheeks. “Apparently, I’m a prostitute. I don’t think I look any different from the girls who crawl out of your bedroom every weekend. Nice double standard, bro.” Felicity pushed past Tommy and walked out of the room.  
Tommy stared at the spot where his little sister had just been standing. “I’m not really like my dad, am I?”  
Oliver sighed and pushed Tommy to sit down on the couch. Oliver sat next to him and Laurel joined them on the other side of Oliver. “What she said was pretty harsh, but there were some truths. When was the last time you just hung out with Lis?”  
Tommy shook his head. “We’ve gone through periods of time when we weren’t as close but she never acted out like this before.” Tommy dropped his head into his hands. “Where did she even learn to do her hair and make-up like that?” He mumbled.  
Laurel shook her head and let out a little chuckle. “Growing up is hard and she’s a girl growing up without a mother. Sara and the girls probably taught her how to do her hair and make-up. You do know that she has gotten close to my sister, right?”  
Tommy sat up straight. “Yeah, I remember how excited she was when she could tell me she had real friends. Sara, Carrie and Sin.” Tommy recounted, with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
Laurel’s smile faded. “Yeah, well even though she has friends, she still gets teased. That whole skipping a grade because she is a certified genius thing. Sara got detention last week for punching a kid who was making fun of Felicity for being a nerd.” Laurel explained.  
Tommy sighed. “Well, I think there is only one thing we can do.” He looked over at Oliver.  
“As long as you don’t want me to help you clean this mess.” Oliver pointed to the empty cups on the floor and the lamps that had been knocked over.  
“No. We are going to fix this tomorrow.” Tommy looked at Oliver with a mischievous smile.  
Felicity had avoided Tommy the next morning, even opting to ride the school bus instead of letting him drive her. He had to remind himself that he would make it up to her, and let her have this time to stew.  
Felicity found herself sitting at lunch, poking around at the salad she had gotten for lunch. “Lis, what’s wrong?” Sara asked.  
“Yeah, you have been quiet all day.” Sin added, as she chewed loudly on her apple. Carrie nodded along, as she played with her bright red hair.  
“I kinda got into a fight with Tommy.” Felicity said quietly, while shrugging. She hadn’t told her friends about her appearance at Tommy’s party.  
“There’s something you aren’t telling us.” Carrie sang. Carrie was a gossip and had a penchant for detecting lies.  
Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed. “So remember that dress you gave me for my birthday?” Felicity directed at Sara, who nodded. “So I may have done my hair and make-up how you taught me and put on that dress and made an appearance at Tommy’s party last night.”  
“Oh my god. Please tell me you took pictures!” Sin exclaimed.  
“Was Ollie there?” Carrie asked. It was no secret that Carrie was obsessed with Oliver, which often made Felicity hid her secret crush on her big brother’s best friend.  
“Wait, what happened at the party?” Sara asked, finally putting her sandwich down. “Did Tommy catch you?”  
Felicity blushed a deep red shade and nodded slowly. “I had a little to drink and Sam Bowers, he’s a junior on the baseball team, he came up and starting talking to me. I actually think he was flirting with me. And Tommy might have found us right after we started kissing.” Sin’s mouth dropped open, causing a piece of apple to fall out on to the table. Carrie’s eyes widened and a small smile appeared on Sara’s face.  
Before any of them had time to recover and respond, a commotion on the other side of the cafeteria got their attention. In all their popular swagger, Tommy and Oliver walked through the cafeteria towards where Felicity and her friends were sitting. Felicity dropped her head Onto the table, groaning. “Because I thought my life couldn’t get any worse than my brother breaking up an entire house party because of me, now he is going to add to the humiliation I receive at school on a daily basis.” Sara and Sin both gave Felicity looks of pity and sadness. Carrie was too focused on trying to catch Oliver’s attention to feel bad for her friend. Felicity kept her head down until she felt the presence of who were once her two favorite guys behind her. She lifted her head defiantly and turned to stare at Tommy.  
The smile on Tommy’s face was blinding and quite frankly confusing to Felicity. “Hey baby sister.” Tommy leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Felicity’s cheek. Tommy looked down the table. “Can you all move down a little? Me and Ollie here want to have lunch with our favorite girl.” With half of the freshman class as their audience, two students removed themselves from the table, making room for Tommy and Oliver to flank Felicity.  
Felicity blushed brightly and shook her head. “What are you two doing here? Not here as in school, I’m glad to see you didn’t skip today. But it’s not your lunch period, so why are you here, in the cafeteria?”  
Tommy wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “You may have had a point last night.” A sly smile broke out on Felicity’s face and it became obvious for a moment that she was Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter. “So, Ollie and I decided, we should spend a little more time with you.” Tommy smiled, charmingly at his sister.  
“So instead of attending class, you two are gonna have lunch with a bunch of freshmen?” Felicity looked from her brother to Oliver.  
Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. “No, we are having lunch with you. The three of us just happen to be sharing this cafeteria with a bunch of other freshmen.” Oliver winked and Felicity was sure she heard Carrie sigh.  
Felicity looked wearily at her two favorite guys and Tommy sighed. “You are not going to make this easy on me, are you baby sister?” Tommy asked and Felicity just smiled sweetly at him. It was a smile that Felicity learned early on that neither Tommy nor Oliver could resist. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been that good of a big brother lately. You made some valid points last night. But that doesn’t mean you are allowed to pull that crap ever again.” Felicity’s smile faded and she got ready to state her case. “No, listen Lis. It’s my job to protect you and yes it’s hypocritical, but you are better than the girls that Ollie and I fool around with. So I will stand my ground on this and keep you safe from guys like us.”  
Felicity continued to pout, even though she did understand where Tommy was coming from. But there was a part of her that was just disappointed that being kept from guys like Ollie and Tommy, meant being kept from Oliver. “I’ll do my best to help.” Oliver added in, ruffling Felicity’s hair in a way that made her feel more like her ten year old self, who followed them around like a puppy dog. 

\---------

Tommy kept his promise for the rest of the school year. He made time for Felicity and Oliver even tagged along most of the times. Felicity agreed to behave herself and she would stay locked up in her bedroom during Tommy’s parties. The only consolation prize was that each party Oliver would stop in at least twice and check on Felicity. Sometimes he would have Laurel with him and other times Felicity would hear the giggling of a drunk girl waiting in the hallway for Oliver’s attention. This pattern continued until the end of the school year. Tommy and Oliver wanted to go out in style. So Tommy convinced Laurel to get Sara to invite Felicity over for a sleep over. Tommy knew the party would get out of hand as the guest list was kept to just the graduating seniors and was pretty much a bunch of 18 year olds getting drunk and fooling around. Felicity was far from stupid and was quite grouchy when she showed up at Sara’s house.  
“Hi Officer Lance.” She greeted Sara’s dad as politely as she could.  
“Hello Felicity. Sara’s up in her room.” Came the gruff reply.  
Felicity let her pasted-on smile fade as she trudged up the stairs. Music was blaring from Sara’s room and Felicity debated plugging her ears before entering her best friend’s bedroom. Felicity walked in and watched as Sara danced around her room in her underwear. Sara spun around and smiled seeing Felicity. “Hey Lis.” Sara called out as she turned the music down. “Put your stuff down. We don’t have much time.” Sara walked into the jack and Jill bathroom she shared with Laurel.  
“Time for what?” Felicity dropped her overnight bag and pillow. “Sara? What trouble are you getting us into?” Felicity followed Sara into the bathroom and shook her head.  
Sara smiled at Felicity as she pulled on a short black skirt. “We are crashing your brother’s party!”  
Felicity shook her head violently. “No. I got into enough trouble last time. Besides, it’s seniors only.”  
Sara pulled on a bright yellow tank top and started working on her make-up. “Lissy, it’s your house. No one can send you away. Plus we know all the back entrances. Come on!” Sara whined.  
“When Tommy blows a fuse, I’m saying that you forced me to go.” Felicity began digging through Sara’s closet to find something to wear.  
“Plus,” Sara began with a twinkle in her eye. “I heard Laurel telling Johanna that she was tired of Ollie cheating on her. I think she is finally going to break up with him.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows and Felicity threw a t-shirt at her friend. Felicity settled on a halter dress in bright blue, which made her eyes stand out. Both girls did their make-up and hair and Sara looked Felicity up and down. “Damn, girl. You definitely don’t look 14. You could pass for 18, for sure.”  
“Thanks.” Felicity ducked her head down and blushed.  
“Why don’t you ever go to school looking like this? I’m pretty sure you would have every guy at school bowing down at your feet.” Sara hated how Felicity would rather hide behind her glasses and wear modest versions of stylish clothes.  
“I guess there is really only one guy I want to notice me.” Felicity sighed.  
“And that guy might be breaking up with his girlfriend tonight.” Sara winked and the two teens snuck out of Sara’s bedroom window and walked to Felicity’s house.  
Tommy’s party was in full swing, with people and alcohol everywhere. Felicity and Sara went in one of the back doors and were able to make their way to the kitchen. They stopped to each grab a drink and walked undetected through the house. “Let’s see if we can find Ollie.” Sara whispered and Felicity nodded. They had to duck around a couch when Tommy came into a room, but then Felicity noticed McKenna Hall wrapped around him and she knew he wouldn’t notice her and Sara.  
After half an hour of walking around the entire first level of the Merlyn Mansion, they still couldn’t locate Oliver. “Do you think he would be so upset from the break up that he left?” Felicity asked.  
“No, he’d just drink if he was that upset. Maybe he went upstairs to drink alone?” Sara offered and she followed Felicity up the stairs. They walked down the hallway that was designated for Felicity and Tommy and their guests. All the doors were closed, except for one that was opened a crack. Sara tiptoed to the door and peeked in and froze.  
“What’s the matter? Sara?” Felicity pushed her friend out of the way and before Sara could protest, Felicity poked her head into the room. There, on one of her family’s guest beds, Oliver Queen, Felicity’s crush of over four years, was fucking his girlfriend. Felicity knew she should turn away, but her shock kept her rooted for a few long moments. “I guess they didn’t break up.” Felicity said sadly and turned to Sara.  
“I’m so sorry, Lis. Laurel must have decided to give herself to Ollie to keep him from cheating. I know that it must suck for you. But can we please talk about how I just witnessed my big sister lose her virginity?” Sara shuddered as she pulled Felicity down the hall.  
Felicity let out a soft laugh and turned to hug Sara. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sara Lance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews and kudos for the first two chapters! It's been a while, and for that I am truly sorry. Between my kids and I being sick and then my computer completely dying, I have been short on time and the ability to write. So I have commandeered the laptop my husband gave to my boys and am using that now. Anyways, this is the last chapter of the past, ending this section of Oliver and Felicity's story. It's kind of long and encompasses a most of Felicity's high school years. A part of it is a little sad, but I wanted to keep parts of Felicity's backstory similar to her actual character's backstory. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> This story remains unbeta-ed and I own nothing but the mistakes.

Felicity spent that summer forcing her heart to get over Oliver Queen. By the time he left for his first college, Felicity was able to talk to him and about him without wanting to cry. Half way through her sophomore year of high school, Felicity even got her first boyfriend, Barry Allen. On the few college breaks that Oliver came home, Felicity would talk to him and Tommy about Barry and try to give Oliver moral support for his college life. It was early April when Felicity comes home from school to see Oliver sitting in her living room, playing video games. “Hey Lissy!”  
“Ollie, what are you doing here?” Felicity slowly approached her brother’s best friend.   
“I just decided to come hang with my favorite Merlyn’s for a while.” Oliver paused the game and gave Felicity his playboy smile.  
“Yeah, but colleges aren’t on break right now.” Felicity sat down and pulled the controller out of Oliver’s hands. “What happened, Ollie?”  
Oliver ran his hand over his face and threw his arm across the back of the couch. “I decided that Princeton isn’t for me.” Oliver waved his hand around flippantly. Felicity raised her eyebrows and just stared at Oliver, causing him to groan. “Ok, so maybe Princeton decided that I wasn’t a good fit.”  
“Did you get kicked out of college?” Felicity exclaimed. Oliver shrugged. “What did you do?”  
“Technically, the reason they kicked me out and what I actually did are two different things.” Oliver admitted.   
“Explain yourself, Oliver.” Felicity folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.  
“I might have slept with the dean’s son’s girlfriend. A couple of times. So he made up some lies and got me expelled.”  
Felicity’s shoulders dropped and she shook her head. “Ollie, why? You have Laurel, why are you sleeping with other girls? Are you trying to drive Laurel away?”  
“Laurel and I are were on a break. Kind of. She knows that I struggle with fidelity.” Oliver offered up, feeling guiltier for disappointing his biggest fan than for cheating on his girlfriend and getting kicked out of college.  
“Oliver, you are better than that. Laurel deserves for you to be honest and committed. You have more potential than you know. You have always had a big, loyal heart. You just need to apply it your future and to Laurel.” Felicity held one of his hands in both of hers.  
“When did you get so wise and grown up?” Oliver asked.  
“She didn’t. It’s a mirage. Lissy is still my pudgy two year old baby sister.” Tommy winked as he walked into the living room, with Laurel trailing behind.  
“Give the girl a break. I think she has turned into quite the lovely fifteen year old girl.” Laurel smiled at Felicity. Laurel turned to Oliver and gave him a shy, unsure smile. “Hi Ollie.”  
“Hey Laurel.” Oliver replied and the room filled with tension.  
“Okaaaaaaay, so I’m gonna run up to my room and get ready.” Felicity dropped Oliver’s hand and stood up. “Tommy, I’m going to hang out with the girls tonight.” Oliver stood up behind Felicity and walked with her over to where Tommy and Laurel were standing.  
“Ok, Lis. Be safe. We might go visit some old friends, later.” Felicity nodded at Tommy and rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Oliver cleared his throat and offered his cheek. Felicity laughed and rolled her eyes, but she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek as well, before darting up the stairs. 

Oliver, Tommy and Laurel stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Tommy decided to grab some snacks for them. Laurel sighed and threw herself gracefully onto the couch Oliver and Felicity had been sitting on. “Ok, let’s get this apology over with, so we can move on.” Laurel huffed out.  
Oliver eyed her carefully. “What exactly should I be apologizing for?” Oliver asked, trying to find out what Laurel knew about his exploits at Princeton.  
“Well, I know you got kicked out of college and I’m sure you cheated on me at least once. So let’s get through this awkward phase, so we can go back to being happy and in love for Carter Bowen’s party tonight.” Laurel picked at her nails and waited.  
Oliver looked down at Laurel and then towards the stairs that Felicity had disappeared up. Laurel expected him to screw up and then apologize and then they would pretend that everything was perfect. Felicity expected more of him and challenged him to be a better version of himself. How did the fifteen year old know just what he needed to hear, instead of what he always heard? Oliver sighed and sat down next to Laurel. He suddenly wished that Laurel would look at him like Felicity did. That Laurel would see his potential and encourage him to reach it, instead of just expecting the worse. Oliver picked up Laurel’s hand and held it gently on her lap. “I’m sorry for cheating on you.”  
“Again.” Laurel supplied.  
“Again.” Oliver admitted. “I’m going to try to be better.” Laurel laughed and Oliver tried not to let it discourage him. “I promise.”  
“Right, ok. But now we need to find another college for you to attend in the fall, since you dropped out of Yale and got kicked out of Princeton. I think you should ask your dad about Harvard or maybe Columbia for the fall. They are both Ivy’s and should have good business schools, I think.” Laurel continued to map out Oliver’s future, and Oliver got lost in his own thoughts about how different his life could be if he wasn’t ‘Oliver Queen, heir to Queen Consolidated’.   
Oliver nodded, just ready to be done with this conversation, when Tommy entered the room. Tommy handed each of them a bottle of beer. “Let’s pregame a bit, before we go to the party.” Tommy’s presence lightened the tension in the room and the three friends sat on the couch, drinking and watching a movie.   
As the credits were rolling, Laurel stood up. “I’m going to go freshen up before we go to Carter’s.”   
Tommy and Oliver both nodded, reluctant to get up from their comfortable positions on the couch. The doorbell rang and Tommy narrowed his eyes as Felicity could be heard stampeding down the stairs. “It’s for me! I’ve got it!” She yelled.  
Tommy looked at Oliver and then back towards where the front door is. “Did that sound a little suspicious to you?” Tommy was off the couch as soon as Oliver nodded. Oliver trailed behind his friend and stopped suddenly upon entering the foyer. “Where do you think you are going, baby sister?” Tommy called out, just as Felicity was trying to squeeze out the door.  
“Just out with my friends, remember?” Felicity feigned innocence and pulled her jacket around her body tightly.  
Oliver was still staring at the dark, wild curls framing Felicity’s perfectly done and glasses-less face. She looked beautiful and not just for some fifteen year old girl he had known her entire life.   
“Who exactly are you going out with?” Tommy asked, causing Felicity to roll her eyes and huff. She pulled the door open widely to reveal Sara, Sin and Carrie all dressed to the nines. Tommy looked from Felicity to her friends, wondering what kind of clothes her large coat was covering. “And where are you four headed off to?”  
“Just out.” Sara said.  
“With some friends.” Added Sin.  
Carrie locked her eyes on Oliver and smiled seductively. “I don’t know about you ladies, but if Ollie and Tommy are here, I say we ditch Carter Bowen’s party and have one of our own.”   
Laurel took that moment to step into the foyer, causing Carrie to deflate and want to take back her offer. Felicity closed her eyes tightly and waited for the explosion. Tommy was nearly vibrating with rage. “Why are you going to Carter’s party?” Tommy said, through gritted teeth. Before any of the girls could respond, Tommy turned to Sara. “This must be your doing, little Lance.”  
Laurel stepped in and placed her hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “It’s not Sara’s. She hates Carter.” Sara nodded along.  
Tommy moved his glare to Carrie and then to Sin, waiting for one of the girls to fess up to dragging his baby sister to a college party. “Oh my God, Tommy!” Felicity shouted. “It’s me! Ok?” Felicity threw her arms out wildly. “I’m taking a satellite class through the college and Carter’s the TA. He’s the one I deal with on behalf of the professor. We’ve talked a handful of times and he invited me and my friends to his party.” Felicity followed it up with a shrug.   
Sin and Sara snickered as Carrie commented sarcastically. “Yeah, talked a handful of times. More like spend hours flirting.”  
Felicity blushed fiercely and Tommy’s blood pressure rose to dangerous heights. “You’re not seeing Carter Bowen, are you? I know you know better than to date some pompous college tool.”   
“You know what, for your information, I happen to like Carter. I don’t think he is nearly as much of a jerk as you make him out to be. He’s my friend and unless you plan on missing the party yourself so you can stay home and babysit me, I’m going out.” Felicity placed her hands on her hips and glared back at her brother.   
Oliver and Laurel exchanged a look and Oliver stood next to Tommy. “How about we all go together? This way we can keep an eye on them.” Oliver offered. A small part of him willing to be the one to stay back and babysit Felicity so she couldn’t go flirt with Carter.  
Laurel placed her hand on Tommy’s shoulder and nodded along with Oliver. Tommy’s rage only simmered down a little and he glared suspiciously at his sister. “Remove your coat. If you are joining us at a college party, I have final say on your outfit.” Tommy growled.  
Felicity just smirked and shook her head like she was that chubby two year old again. “Nice try, Thomas. But I’m pretty sure I look damn fine for a college party.” Felicity made a show of removing her coat, revealing her skin tight jeans that showed off her curvy butt and the strappy tank top that seemed to be lacking a back.   
Oliver hid his reaction to the best of his ability, but Felicity really did look amazing. Oliver had to keep reminding himself that Felicity was his best friend’s baby sister and not some girl he could even flirt with. But then Felicity turned back towards her friends and Oliver realized that there was no way Felicity was wearing a bra with that shirt and he immediately latched on to Laurel’s hand. If Laurel thought the action strange, she didn’t mention it. But Oliver knew he needed to be tethered to Laurel tonight, for fear that if he drank too much, he might go past a line that would jeopardize his friendship with both Merlyn’s.  
The party was as successful as either Oliver or Tommy could imagine a party being with college guys and Felicity in attendance. Felicity was never allowed to be alone with Carter, but she managed to get a girl to distract Tommy enough, to pull Carter out onto the dance floor. By the time Tommy realized what was happening, Felicity was pressed up against Carter, moving her body in ways that Oliver decided she shouldn’t know how to. Oliver found himself wrapped up physically with Laurel, but his eyes and his mind didn’t stray from the dark haired, fifteen year old girl that he was suddenly looking at in a different light. 

\---------

Felicity was excited. She had just turned seventeen and was two months away from finishing up her senior year of high school. Tommy was gone for the weekend, probably wining and dining some girl and her father was out of the country on business. Usually, Felicity would feel lonely and sad when both her father and her brother abandon her. But this weekend, Laurel was going to visit Oliver at his latest college and she offered to bring Sara and Felicity along. Sara was going under the guise of checking out Harvard but was really interested in the college parties. Felicity was actually hoping to swing by MIT while on the East Coast and check out her top choice college. The college parties were a plus, as was seeing Oliver. Felicity had resolved that nothing would ever happen between her and Oliver, especially with Laurel around, but she couldn’t just will her crush on him to go away. Instead, she just enjoyed the time she got to spend with Oliver and if there was a little bit of flirting that happened, Oliver never complained.   
Like the spoiled rich kid she was, Felicity got one of her dad’s private planes to fly the three of them to Massachusetts. It was a relatively easy flight and the Felicity and the Lance sisters were arriving at Harvard in the late afternoon. Being three attractive women, they easily found their way into the dorm where Oliver lived. Unfortunately, Laurel had left out the detail that this was a surprise visit and that Oliver had no idea they were coming. Laurel confidently knocked on Oliver’s dorm room door. All three ladies were shocked when a shirtless Tommy Merlyn pulled the door open, revealing an equally shirtless Oliver, sitting on the floor with two blonde girls, one of which wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Laurel began to radiate with rage and Oliver’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Tommy’s shock turned to anger as his eyes rested on his baby sister, who was gnawing at her bottom lip. Sara blew a bubble in her gum and popped it, smiling. “Surprise.”   
The poor unfortunate co-eds didn’t know what hit them, as Laurel stormed past Tommy into the dorm room. She shoved her hand in the face of the clothed girl. “Hi, I’m Laurel. Oliver’s girlfriend.”  
Both girls exchanged a look and with as much grace as they could muster, they stood up. “I’m Amy and this is Sandy.” The clothed girl replied, timidly shaking Laurel’s hand.   
“And we were just leaving.” Sandy said as she finished pulling on her clothes. “Bye Ollie.” Sandy waved meekly as she followed Amy out of the room.  
Oliver remained seated on the floor, looking up at Laurel with guilt and shock in his eyes. Tommy took three steps back into the room and picked up his discarded shirt. After pulling it back on, Tommy grabbed Felicity by the arm and motioned for Sara to start walking down the hallway. “We’ll give you guys some time.” Tommy said, before closing the door behind him. “Care to explain what you are doing here, Lis?” Tommy let go of Felicity’s arm and immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The looks from the college guys walking through the hallway may not have bothered Felicity, but they certainly bothered Tommy.  
“Well, I was going to sit at home all alone because my dad and big brother always have more important things to do than spend time with me. But then Laurel offered for me and Sara to come along on her little trip.” Felicity gave her brother an innocent smile.  
“Yeah, a little trip to a college. Where you two won’t be supervised.” Tommy grumbled.  
“Believe it or not, little Miss Brainiac here is actually hoping to fit in a visit to MIT while we are on the east Coast.” Sara chimed in, hoping to save her friend from her overly protective big brother.  
Tommy raised his eyebrows and looked at Felicity. Felicity just shrugged. “I’m really excited to go to MIT in the fall.” Felicity leaned into her brother, resting her head on his chest. “I’m not some big partier like you. Yeah, I go to them once in a while. But I’m excited for college for classes and higher learning. New challenges.” Felicity smiled genuinely at her brother and Tommy couldn’t help but look at his sister with admiration. She really was brilliant and had a good head on her shoulders.   
“Well, then. Let me show you lovely little ladies around the institution that is Harvard.” Tommy offered his other arm to Sara and led the two girls around the campus for an hour.   
“So, do you think it’s safe to go back yet?” Felicity asked.  
“That depends. They might still be making up.” Sara winked, causing Tommy to shudder and Felicity to feel a little uncomfortable. Sara’s phone began ringing and she checked the caller ID. “Here’s our answer.” Sara showed Felicity and Tommy the picture of Laurel on her phone. “Hey Laur—“  
Felicity and Tommy waited in silence as Sara just nodded her head and mumbled quietly into the phone. After a few minutes, Sara hung up. “Ok, so Laurel and Ollie broke up. She’s renting a car and driving back to Starling City.”   
Felicity nodded and before Tommy could say anything, his phone began to ring. “And here’s Ollie.” Tommy put his phone on speaker. “Hey Ollie. You’re on speaker and we already know that you are single again.”  
“Great. There’s a party at a friend’s frat house tonight. We’re going and getting drunk.” Oliver said, forgetting that Felicity and Sara were still there.  
“Sounds like fun!” Sara chimed in, smiling widely at Felicity.  
“Sara.” Oliver paused. “Any chance that I could talk you and Lis into just hanging out in my dorm room, with the door locked and double bolted for the night?”  
Sara laughed and even Felicity let out a little giggle. “None at all. We’re coming with you guys to this party. Don’t worry about us.” Sara threw another wink to Felicity who just smiled.  
“Yeah, I think I am with Ollie on this one.” Tommy interjected.   
“C’mon Tommy. We’ll behave.” Felicity gave Tommy her best innocent, puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine. Let’s go get ready for the party.”   
“She gave you the puppy dog eyes, didn’t she?” Oliver could be heard snickering as Tommy rudely hung up on him. 

The party was well under way by the time Sara and Felicity were done getting ready. Oliver had left for the party then minute it began, in order to get a jump on his drinking. Tommy waited for the girls and escorted them to the frat house. Felicity immediately spotted Oliver, bottle of beer in his hand, three girls surrounding him. Felicity rolled her eyes and pushed through the girls. “Hey Ollie.”  
“Lissy.” Oliver raised his bottle to Felicity.  
She smiled coyly at the other girls and snatched the drink from Oliver. Felicity took a long gulp from it and grabbed Oliver’s hand. “I need to borrow Oliver here for a few minutes.”   
“I am not drunk enough for this lecture, Felicity.” Oliver groaned, but followed behind his best friend’s little sister.  
“No lecture.” Felicity dropped Oliver’s hand once they were in the kitchen. “I’m getting a drink and then we are just going to hang out and have fun.”   
Oliver watched as Felicity expertly mixed herself a drink. “I should probably be stopping you, shouldn’t I?”  
Felicity took and experimental sip and smiled. “No. You are going to let me drink and we are going to just have a good time.”   
Oliver rolled his eyes, but downed the rest of his beer. They spent the next half hour just talking in the kitchen and Felicity showcased her bar tending skills. Skills that Oliver didn’t want to even imagine Felicity possessing. Especially when she looked hot and was just trying to be a friend to him. The more drinks Oliver had, the more he had to remind himself that Felicity was off limits. No matter how amazing her jean shorts made her butt and legs look and no matter how supportive she was. Oliver’s roaming eyes travelled up to Felicity’s face to find her bright blue puppy dog eyes staring back at him. “Uh, oh. What?” Oliver put his drink down.  
“I love this song.” Felicity batted her eyelashes. “Dance with me, please?”  
“I’m either not drunk enough or not sober enough for that face.” Oliver grumbled as he let Felicity pull him out on the make shift dancefloor. Oliver immediately began to regret his compliance, because he had no idea Felicity was such a good dancer. She pressed her back into his chest and began to gyrate her hips with the music. Her hands grabbed Oliver’s and placed them her on waist. As the song continued, Oliver let the copious amount of alcohol take over his body. Before he knew it, his hands had trailed down to Felicity’s hips and his body was giving as much as it was taking from Felicity’s. Oliver momentarily forgot that this was a seventeen year old girl he had known her entire life, and let his lips fall to the side of Felicity’s neck. He began to kiss and suck at the soft skin he found there. The music was loud, but Oliver was certain that he heard Felicity moan, as her hand reached back to hold his head in place. Her other hand was clasped over his roaming hand, which was currently rubbing the silky skin of Felicity’s thigh. Oliver was caught up in the moment, until Felicity turned around in his arms and rose on her tip toes. She was less than an inch from Oliver’s lips when his brain kicked in. Oliver grasped Felicity’s shoulders and pushed her away. “What are you doing, Lis?”  
Felicity blinked a couple of times, shock and confusion prominent in her baby blues. “I, uh. I thought maybe….” Felicity trailed off, looking down.  
“Felicity, I don’t think of you that way. I just got caught up in the moment. I’m sorry.” Oliver tried letting her down gently, especially when she made eye contact again and all that was reflected in her eyes was hurt and sadness.   
“Yeah, right. Of course.” Felicity pulled away from Oliver and before she could turn away completely, Oliver grabbed her hand.  
“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver pulled her to face him. “I’m not looking for anything serious right now. Not even a rebound, ok?” Felicity nodded, her eyes still conveying just how much Oliver had inadvertently hurt her.   
Felicity walked away from Oliver, seeing out of the corner of her eye that he walked back into the kitchen to get a drink. Felicity decided she was over this frat party. She thought that maybe since Oliver and Laurel had broken up again that maybe she had a chance. Apparently, not. 

Felicity walked around the party for the next hour, looking for Tommy or Sara.   
“Lisssssy, ya’ok?” Tommy slurred as he saddled up to her, a dark skinned brunette on his arm.  
“I’m just looking for Sara. I’m ready to leave.”   
Tommy blinked through his drunken haze to really look at his little sister. She seemed upset and defeated. He looked at the woman on his arm. “It’s been fun, but my baby sister needs me.” Tommy wrapped an arm around Felicity. “Let’s go upstairs where it’s quieter and you can call Sara.” Felicity nodded and let Tommy lead her to the upstairs hallway.  
Felicity hit Sara’s info and waited for her best friend to answer. Faintly, Felicity thought she heard Sara’s ringtone coming from one of the rooms. “Come here, Tommy.” Felicity pulled Tommy along to a door that was opened ajar, Sara’s ringtone for Felicity coming from inside. Felicity slowly pushed the door open and her heart shattered. Sara was in just her bra, pressed up against the wall by none other than Oliver. Oliver was still wearing his shirt, with his pants around his ankles as he was thrusting into Sara. Tommy saw the heart broken look on Felicity’s face and could only wonder what had happened to her earlier at this party. Tommy pushed the door open so hard, it slammed against the wall. The noise pulled Oliver and Sara from their drunken wall sex. Upon seeing Felicity and Tommy standing there, Oliver pulled out of Sara and scrambled to pull his pants back up. Sara avoided eye contact with Felicity as she searched for her clothes and redressed. Even sloppy drunk, Sara felt guilty for sleeping with Oliver. Felicity realized that she would never be what Oliver wanted and closed her heart to him. 

\---------

It wasn’t until nearly a year later when Oliver and Felicity cross paths again. Oliver had heard from Sara, who he had continued sleeping with even after getting back together with Laurel, that Felicity went AWOL after that weekend. Felicity had talked the principle into letting her graduate early and she left for MIT in June to take some summer classes. Oliver sat down at his favorite booth at Big Belly Burger to wait for Tommy. Tommy walked in alongside a girl with black hair with a purple streak in it. She had dark eye makeup and dark red lips. Her clothes were entirely black and she was holding hands with a tall, lanky guy with shaggy brown hair and a flannel shirt. Something about the girl kept Oliver’s eyes on her until Tommy sat down opposite him. The girl grabbed a to-go bag and glared at Tommy as he waved at her.   
“Who’s that?” Oliver asked and Tommy let out a short laugh.  
“That’s right, you haven’t seen her. That is Lis.” Tommy pointed out the window at the Goth girl who was wrapped around the flannel guy.  
“Wait, your little sister, Felicity? That was Felicity?” Tommy nodded and looked at his menu. “What happened to her?” Oliver asked, quietly.  
“I don’t know, man.” Tommy folded his menu on the table. “After that weekend in Harvard, she talked to the principle and managed to graduate early. She spent the next two months just laying around the house until she left for MIT. She stopped talking to her friends and going out. Then I go visit her at school and find her looking like that, and Cooper laying on her bed.”  
“Cooper?” Oliver would have laughed at the flannel wearing guy’s name if the waitress hadn’t come to take their orders.   
“Yeah, Cooper. Lissy’s college boyfriend. As in, the guy my baby sister is sleeping with.” Tommy shuddered and even Oliver felt uncomfortable knowing that information. “So, how’s the whole Lance sister juggling act going?”  
Oliver dropped his head into his hands. “Not good. I’m pretty sure Laurel still doesn’t know, but Sara is starting to drop hints that she wants more than just sex.”  
“Sounds like you got yourself into quite the situation.” Tommy commented.  
“Maybe Sara will be distracted with Lissy being in town. Last I heard, they haven’t spoken much recently.”   
Tommy waited as the waitress dropped off their food, sending a flirty smile to both friends. “Yeah, I don’t think they have spoken at all since that weekend at Harvard. Something happened and Lis won’t tell me what.”  
Oliver munched on a few French fries and thought back to that weekend. He wondered if him rejecting Felicity and then sleeping with Sara had something to do with their rift. He really hoped it wasn’t his poor, drunken decision making that turned Felicity Goth and broke up a friendship. “Maybe I can talk to Felicity. I’ll stop over after work. Talk some sense into her.”   
Tommy nodded, smiling. He would give his right testicle to get his baby sister back. He missed the sweet, talkative, vibrant girl she was. 

A part of Oliver wondered if this was a good idea, as he stood in the foyer of the Merlyn house. He wouldn’t have time to back out, as Felicity came down the steps at that moment. Her eyes took in Oliver in his suit and tie and she nodded at him in lieu of a greeting. “I’ll go grab Tommy.” She began to turn around and head back up the steps.  
“Wait, Felicity.” Oliver called out, his arm reaching out to her. “I’m actually here to talk to you.”  
Felicity bit her lip and looked Oliver up and down. “Ok.” She crossed her arms and stood two steps above Oliver. “Talk.”  
Oliver took a hesitant breath. He wasn’t expecting such a cold reaction from Felicity. “Can we sit?” Oliver pointed to the family room.   
“My boyfriend is upstairs waiting for me. What do you want, Oliver?” Felicity’s arms moved from being crossed to her hips.  
“I wanted to talk to you. About school, life. Sara.” Oliver admitted. He wouldn’t actually say it, but he missed having Felicity around.  
“Of course you’re here because of Sara.” Felicity’s voice turned even colder, if that was possible.  
“She misses you. When was the last time you guys talked or hung out?” Oliver asked, taking small steps closer to Felicity.  
Felicity laughed, humorlessly. “She misses me? Sure, she does. Like either of you even care. The last time I spoke with Sara was that weekend we visited you at Harvard. The weekend you both proved all my childhood insecurities true.” Felicity walked down steps to stand inches in front of Oliver, a stony look on her pretty face. “I always feared that I would never be enough for anyone. I wasn’t enough for my dad or for Tommy. I have had a crush on you for years and Sara knew about it. That night, you made it clear that I wasn’t enough for you. And by sleeping with you, Sara made it clear that my friendship with her wasn’t enough, at least not when it came to sex with Oliver Queen. So thank you, for making me feel like that dejected ten year old girl again.”  
Oliver was speechless. He had no idea that Felicity had been harboring a crush on him and that Sara had slept with him knowing that. He completely understood why Felicity was angry and why she changed her whole personality. She couldn’t be that sweet girl who loved dearly and was constantly let down. “Maybe if you just talk to her?” Oliver offered, his fears coming true. He was the reason Felicity and Sara had a falling out. He was the reason why Felicity changed.  
“I have no interest in talking to Sara again. I mean, what would we talk about? How she’s sleeping with her sister’s boyfriend?” Felicity’s voice bordered on her loud voice.  
“Please, Lis. For me?” Oliver pleaded. He knew Sara would love to reconnect with Felicity.  
Felicity laughed, but it wasn’t her tinkling giggle that Oliver remembered. It was cold. “That won’t work, anymore. I’m not that little girl who adored you and followed you around like a puppy, doing anything you asked. You and Sara broke that girl and she is gone. I’m over you, Oliver Queen. Completely over you.” Felicity turned around and walked calmly up the stairs, leaving a shell shocked Oliver behind.   
Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched Felicity disappear into her bedroom. His cheerleader, his greatest supporter and his friend just walked away from him. Oliver made a vow to himself that he would earn Felicity’s respect and friendship back. He would be the man she always told him he could be. An incoming text pulled Oliver from his thoughts. Sara had finally given him a response to his offer of going on a trip to China with him. Sara agreed that they could use some time away. Ok, Oliver thought, after the Gambit returns from China, he is going to make everything right. He’s going to step up and get his life straightened out.  
Felicity was laying on her bed, typing out a paper on her lap top when she heard the news. Cooper was lying next to her, distracting her and simultaneously watching a baseball game, when the news bulletin came on.   
“Late last night,” The pretty red headed journalist began. “The Queen’s Gambit lost communication with the Coast Guard amidst some inclement weather. After twelve hours of searching, there is no sign of the billionaire’s yacht.”  
Felicity pushed Cooper off of her back and sat up. She grabbed the remote, ignoring Cooper’s whining and turned the TV up.   
“The passenger manifest includes billionaire Robert Queen and his son Oliver Queen. We will keep you updated on this tragic news.”   
Felicity stared at the television, in shock. Before she could really think a rational thought, tears began to flow down her cheeks. She may have been mad at Oliver, but she would never wish anything like this upon him. She immediately began to regret the last words she ever said to him.   
“Fel, baby? You ok?” Cooper appeared in her line of sight, looking worried.  
Felicity just shook her head and let her tears continue to fall. “Oliver, he was my brother’s best friend. He was my friend.” Cooper enveloped her in a hug and Felicity let herself sob into his shirt. After a few minutes, Felicity pulled back and gave Cooper a sad smile. “I need to call my brother. I might need to head home for a while.”  
Cooper nodded and with a kiss to Felicity’s forehead, he left her alone to make her calls. Felicity curled up in a ball on her bed and pressed Tommy’s speed dial.   
“Lissy?” Tommy sounded just as upset.  
“Hi Tommy.” Felicity took a deep breath. “I just saw the news.”  
There was silence on Tommy’s end for a few seconds. “Yeah, it might get worse.” Tommy’s voice was tense.  
“What? How?” Felicity pulled her knees in tighter and frowned.  
“I’m with Laurel right now and she just told me that there was someone else on the boat that the news isn’t reporting.” Tommy paused and Felicity held her breath. There was only one other person who Laurel would have news about that could be on the yacht. “Sara was on the Queen’s Gambit, too.”  
Felicity shook her head as more tears fell. The two people who were once very close friends of hers, who she had been mad at and hadn’t been very nice to, were either lost at sea or worse. Felicity felt insanely guilty. “I’m coming home, Tommy.”  
“No, Lis. It’s ok. Your semester is almost done, wait it out and then come home.” Tommy pleaded. It was bad enough that this tragedy would upend the Lance’s and Queen’s lives, he didn’t need it ruining Felicity’s too.  
“I’ll explain the situation to my professors. I’m sure they will let me finish the workload online or something. I need to be home, for you, for Laurel, for Moira.” Felicity left no room for argument as she immediately began emailing her professors. As expected, they all agreed to let her turn in her assignments via email. Felicity packed a few bags and called to have the family jet come get her.   
The next few months were tough, but Felicity, Tommy and Laurel got through them together. Felicity began to adore Laurel, seeing her as the big sister she never had. She also watched as Tommy and Laurel began to get closer, despite Laurel’s objection to wanting to date anyone. This tragedy helped Felicity to see that life was short and she wanted to enjoy it with those people that she loved. She shed her Goth look and spent the next two years working hard at school so she could come home and have her dream job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So in case you haven't noticed, I'm absolutely terrible at being consistent in my postings. I would blame it on my kids, but let's face it: I'm a procrastinator and it's more fun to read everyone else's amazing stories on here, than to reread and edit my own for the millionth time. But here I am, with a cup of coffee and a box of tissues (because winter decided to come to Western NY in April) finally posting the next chapter of this story. Thank you for all the feedback on my first few chapters. I am so glad that you have been reading and hopefully enjoying this story. Apparently, my last chapter made some people dislike my story's version of Sara and for that I am so so sorry! I adore Sara Lance and I hope you can forgive me for ruining her character. The only explanation I will give her actions in the last chapter is that she was also young, immature, drunk and wanting to one up her sister. Anyways, this chapter finds my version of the characters we all know and love in their present day time. I really hope you enjoy! As always, this is unbeta'd.   
> I own nothing but the mistakes!!! :)

Five years came and went quickly. Felicity had taken up a job as the head of the IT Department at Merlyn Global. This particular afternoon, Felicity had just gotten out of a meeting with Walter Steele, Moira Queen’s second husband and the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Her heels clicked down the hall and she stopped short at the sight in her office. Tommy had a death grip on one of her chairs and was staring at the television. Felicity shook her and entered her office. “Don’t you know too much TV is bad for you, big brother?”  
“Felicity. Look.” Tommy pointed at the news segment that was airing.  
“A miracle for the Queen family! Oliver Queen had been assumed dead after the Queen’s Gambit was lost at sea five years ago. He was found just two days ago, stranded on a deserted island in the North China Sea. We have reports that he will be arriving back in Starling City with 24 hours.” The news reporter explained.  
Felicity walked to stand next to her brother and wasn’t the least bit shocked when he pulled her into him for a bone crushing hug. “He’s alive, Lis. He’s alive and he’s coming home.” Felicity wrapped her arms around her brother and held him while he let a few tears fall. Felicity knew that Tommy wouldn’t be emotional in public, especially in front of his long time best friend. But in the comfort of his sister’s arms, Tommy allowed himself to feel the relief and joy of knowing Oliver was alive. “I’m going to the Queen’s to wait for him to arrive. Do you want to join me?”   
Felicity thought back to the last conversation she had with Oliver. He probably wouldn’t want to see her first thing. “No, you go. I think I am going to call it a day and maybe check on Laurel.”   
Tommy released Felicity and nodded at her. “That’s a good idea, Lis. I’ll check in on you later.” Tommy left a kiss on Felicity’s forehead and walked out of her office with his head held high and a pep in his step.  
Felicity immediately began closing down her computers and gathering her papers. She stuffed her bag and grabbed her coat. She sent a quick email to her father and the other higher ups that she had an out of the building meeting. Felicity knew that traffic would be busy this time of day, so she decided to walk to CNRI. The building where Laurel worked seemed to be in a tizzy, everyone buzzing about the resurrection of Oliver Queen. Felicity walked into the building, without anyone batting an eye. She was a pretty common sight around CNRI, as her and Laurel met for lunch at least once a week. Felicity found Laurel at her desk, looking like she was concentrating way too hard on her computer. Felicity cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up her nose.  
“I’m really-“ Laurel cut herself off when she looked up to see the young, bespeckled blonde smiling nervously at her. “Hi Felicity.”  
“Hey Laurel.” Felicity smoothed down the skirt of her dress, nervous about how Laurel was taking the news.  
After three long minutes of silence, Laurel shook her head. “I’m ok, Felicity. It was nice of you to check in on me, but I’m ok.”  
“Are you really? Because you are concentrating really hard on a picture of you, me and Tommy.” Felicity pointed to Laurel’s computer that was displaying her desktop. The picture had been taken at Felicity’s graduation from MIT. Tommy and Laurel had been Felicity’s supporters through her college life and she had invited them and only them to attend. Laurel had given Felicity a big hug and tearfully thanked her for the invitation. After losing Sara, Laurel had felt honored to have Felicity as a pseudo little sister.   
“Ok, so maybe I’m not ok. I’m confused. How am I supposed to feel?” Laurel asked.  
“I have no idea. But what I do know, is that ice cream and Netflix makes everything better. I’ll pick up the ice cream and you get the Chinese and we will just have a girl’s night. Then you don’t have to think about how you are supposed to feel until tomorrow.” Felicity smiled, giving Laurel her patented puppy dog eyes.  
“And how will Ray feel about you skipping out on him to have a girls’ night with me?” Laurel asked as she began to pack up her bags.  
“Ray knows a little bit about who Oliver was to all of us. He will understand. Besides, we are only engaged, not married. I don’t have to spend every minute with him.” Felicity defended, looking down at her shiny engagement ring. Ray Palmer and she had only been dating for two years and he proposed three months ago. Felicity was admittedly hesitant to accept, but Laurel had been the one to encourage her to say yes. Tommy was only just recently warming up to the man who occupied most of his sister’s free time, so he hadn’t really supported Felicity. Felicity hated that her engagement was the reason that Tommy and Laurel were currently in a rough patch in their relationship. Laurel gave Felicity a look and Felicity rolled her eyes. “Ok, I’ll call him and let him know. Happy?”  
Laurel laughed and nodded. “I’m just looking out for your relationship, Felicity. It’s because I love you!” Laurel called as Felicity exited CNRI to call Ray.  
Felicity and Ray Palmer met shortly after she graduated and took her position at Merlyn Global. Palmer Technologies and Merlyn Global were working on a joint project and Felicity and Ray spent many late nights working together. Their relationship blossomed and Felicity officially had her first adult relationship. She loved Ray, but a small part of her always wondered what if Oliver was still around. Would he disapprove of Ray the way Tommy had? Would she have ever had a chance with Oliver? Felicity shook her head to rid her mind of her ‘what ifs’ and focus on the here and now. Oliver was back, but she couldn’t even begin to know what that would mean for her, Tommy and Laurel. No matter what, she had Ray. She had a man who loved her and took care of her and treated her the way Tommy and Oliver always told her a man should. Felicity pressed Ray’s contact info and listened to the ringing on the other end.   
“Hello Beautiful!” Ray’s cheery voice rang out, instantly making Felicity smile.  
“Hi Ray. How’s your day going?” Felicity asked, feeling a little bad that she was going to be bailing on him tonight.  
“It’s been busy. Might be a late night.” Ray sighed.  
“Ok, well then I guess my news isn’t so bad. I’m having a girl’s night with Laurel tonight. Because her ex-boyfriend is back from the dead. Well, he was never really dead. But he’s coming back to Starling and the last time she saw him it was before he disappeared with her little sister. It’s complicated and she could use some girl time.” Felicity took a deep breath as she ended her ramble.  
“Ok.” Ray replied, laughing. “I saw the news story about Queen. I kind of figured you would have some kind of family obligations with him coming home. Since you told me he was practically family.”  
“Yeah, family.” Felicity closed her eyes remembering how before his disappearance, she looked at Oliver as anything but a brother. “Thank you for understanding, Ray.”  
“Of course, Felicity.”   
“I’ll call you later. I love you.” Felicity smiled, thankful that Ray was such an understanding fiancé.   
“Love you, too.”   
Felicity made her way back into CNRI to gather Laurel and begin their girls’ night.

*********

Starling City looked almost exactly the same, save for the Glades. Oliver took in the view of the city as Tommy drove them around, telling him about all the meaningless things that he missed while he was ‘away’. Finally, Oliver gathered up the courage to ask about the two people that he had thought about while he was surviving the past five years. “How have Laurel and Felicity been?”  
Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t sure what would be the worse news, Felicity was engaged to a man that Tommy just didn’t trust or that Laurel was pretty much dating him. “Well, Lissy graduated from MIT top of her class, with her master’s degrees when she was only 20 years old. She’s been working for our father ever since. Laurel is a lawyer, works over at CNRI doing a lot of pro bono work.”  
Oliver watched his longtime friend. It was obvious that Tommy was leaving out some details. Oliver sighed, knowing he would have to do this the hard way. “I’m sure Laurel was upset about Sara.” Oliver offered, waiting for Tommy to take the bait.   
Tommy sighed and parked his car in the parking lot of a Big Belly Burger. “So, do you want the truth?” Oliver nodded. “Because, remember, we all thought you were dead. Ok?” Tommy looked nervous and Oliver could only imagine what he was about to divulge. Oliver nodded again, encouraging Tommy to explain. “So, after the Gambit went down, Laurel, Lis and I spent a lot of time together. We just leaned on each other to get through the pain. Eventually things just shifted and Laurel and I kind of started, well, we’re kind of dating. I think.”  
Oliver looked confused. First of all, Tommy was never a ‘one woman man’, but more than that, how could Tommy not know if he and Laurel were dating? “You think?”  
Tommy rubbed a hand down his face. “Ok, so after coming to work for my dad, Lissy met this guy. His name is Ray. And I don’t know, there is something about him that I just don’t trust. I can’t pinpoint it. But Ray and Lis have been together for like two years and a few months ago he proposed. Lissy asked him for a day to think it over. She was never really impulsive.” Oliver nodded, smiling. “Laurel told her if she loved Ray, she should accept. But I wasn’t exactly supportive. Laurel got mad at me and we have been in the middle of fight ever since.”  
Oliver gave himself a few moments to digest all the information Tommy just spewed at him. Laurel was dating Tommy and Felicity was engaged. It hurt him a little to know that both of these women had moved on, but it would help with his plan. He would be able to fade into the background to be the man his father needed him to be. “I’m happy for you and Laurel. I hope you can work things out.” Tommy looked at Oliver with disbelief written all over his face. “I’m being honest Tommy. You both deserve happiness, and if you have it together, then even better. I’d like to meet this Ray guy, however.” Oliver paused. “Especially if you don’t trust him.”  
Tommy nodded in agreement. “I’m sure Lis would love to have you two meet. Especially if she wants to get you to approve of her guy.” 

*********

Two months passed since Oliver’s reemergence in Starling City. He had had three awkward run ins with Laurel, in which she was as civil as she could manage. Oliver began searching out the names on his father’s list and threatening them with a bow and arrows. So far he had eliminated seven names, but it had been getting difficult to do on his own. Oliver recruited his bodyguard, John Diggle, to help him. Digg reluctantly agreed. The two men were falling into an easy camaraderie, but they were finding that they both lacked the technological skills they needed to pursue some of the more devious criminals. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure you are going to like it.” Oliver said, as he sharpened his arrows.  
Diggle was cleaning one of his guns and gave Oliver a look. “Ok. What is it?”  
“I know someone who excels at all things computer related. I could get them to help us.” Oliver started and watched as Diggle began to shake his head. “I wouldn’t go as Oliver, but as the Vigilante. She’s always been brilliant and now she works with computers.”  
“She?” Diggle questioned. “Who are you talking about?”  
“Her name is Felicity Merlyn. She’s Tommy’s little sister and I have known her since she was born. She works for her dad as the head of the IT department. She’s always had a big heart and I’m pretty sure she would be willing to help us.” Oliver explained. It would be a lot easier to get Felicity to help if he went as himself, but he wanted to keep her safe. She would be safer if she didn’t know he was the vigilante.   
“You have no intentions of revealing yourself to this girl?” Diggle asked, a little less skeptical, but still cautious.  
“Felicity has always been dear to me. I want to keep her safe. I have no intentions of ever revealing myself as the vigilante to her.” Oliver looked Diggle in the eyes, so he could see the honesty there.  
“Ok, see if she will help us.” Diggle agreed.  
Oliver had yet to run into Felicity during his time back in Starling City. So he didn’t really know what she was up to, save the information he got from Tommy, Thea and his mom. Turns out, Felicity was a bit of a workaholic and if she wasn’t with her elusive finance, Ray, she was working. Oliver donned his Vigilante hood and grabbed his bow, not that he thought he would need it and sought out Felicity Merlyn. It was easy to sneak into Merlyn Global and easier to find Felicity. Her office was the only one with a light on at ten o’clock at night. Oliver rigged the lights on the twenty first floor to go dark just as he was approaching Felicity’s office. The lights flickered and then the entire floor went completely dark.   
“Hello?” Felicity’s voice called out. Oliver could see her slowly peeking out of her office.  
Oliver turned his voice modulator on. “Felicity Merlyn.”  
Oliver watched in awe as Felicity walked out of her office to stand no more than ten feet in front of him. She stood tall, in her high heels, pencil skirt and button down shirt that was slightly wrinkled from a long day of work. Her hair was blonde now and pulled back in a slightly sloppy ponytail. Felicity pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, a nervous habit Oliver recognized from years ago. “How have I failed this city?” Her voice sounded confident, but her blue eyes conveyed her fear and anxiety. “I mean, you only show up to arrow people and tell them they failed the city. And I don’t think I have done anything wrong.” Felicity fidgeted with the buttons on her blouse. “Well, I did hack into our competitor’s system last week, but they tried to hack into our systems first. I was just showing them that I am smarter than they are.” Oliver fought the smile that wanted to break out on his face at the familiar rambling. Felicity closed her eyes tightly and pursed her lips. “Why are you here?”  
“You are smarter than most people.” Oliver nodded and pulled a usb drive out of his pocket. “I need some assistance and rumor has it you are the woman to help. This drive contains the names of a few people I need you to look into.”  
Felicity took a few tentative steps towards Oliver and reached out to take the drive. “How do I let you know when I am done?”  
“I’ll come to you. In two days.” Oliver turned to leave, knowing two days was plenty of time for Felicity to figure out what he needed.  
“If I help you, then you have to promise to not kill whoever it is I am looking into for you.” Felicity’s eyes matched the resolution in her voice this time.  
Oliver smiled to himself, before schooling his features and turning around to face Felicity. “I’d rather not make promises that I can’t keep. But I will try my hardest to not kill anyone you are involved with.”  
“Try your hardest? I don’t want someone’s death on my conscience. Please. I’d like to help you, but I won’t aid in the death of a person.” Felicity reasoned.  
“Miss. Merlyn, I promise you that I will not actively seek out to kill any person that you have helped me with. I cannot offer you any more of a promise.” Oliver offered. He needed Felicity’s help, but sometimes taking a life was unavoidable.  
Felicity sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. “Ok, I guess.”   
With that, Oliver quickly escaped the Merlyn Global building and turned the lights back on. He watched from the building across the street as Felicity plugged the usb drive into her lap top. Oliver smiled at the sight of his best friend’s little sister. He had missed Felicity and thought a lot about her while he was away. He looked forward to actually seeing her as himself and getting to talk to her again.

*********

Felicity made sure to only work on the information for the Vigilante when she was at home or the only one in the office. She couldn’t have anyone finding out that she was helping the masked man who was trying to help the city. Felicity wasn’t sure what she thought of the guy. So far, he had kept his promise and hadn’t killed any of the men that she helped gather information on. Not that he stopped killing altogether, though. Felicity shook her head, hoping to rid her brain of all thoughts of the Vigilante. Tonight was Ray’s big charity gala and she needed to be ready to stand beside him. It would be their first major event since getting engaged. Felicity’s mind wandered to what her father was going to say when she told him of Ray’s offer. Since Ray was the owner of Palmer Technologies, he wanted Felicity as his VP. She managed to put off the offer until they got married, purely out of familial obligations to her father. A part of her would miss working in a company where half of the employees watched her grow up. But being out from under her father’s thumb would be much preferred.   
Felicity smiled at her reflection. The red dress looked stunning on her and she knew it. She would forgo the glasses and even wear her hair down. When Felicity was finished, she looked exactly like the Starling City royalty she was thought to be. She made her way down the stairs to hear voices in the living room. Felicity poked her head in to see Tommy leaning against the wall and Laurel sitting primly on the couch. “Hey guys.” Felicity slipped into the room.  
“Hey Lis.” Tommy’s voice was filled with tension.  
Felicity looked back and forth between her brother and the woman she had come to think of as her sister. “What’s going on?” When no one answered, Felicity huffed like she was fourteen years old again. “Ok guys, this is my fiancé’s big gala. No arguments or fights. I’m over Tommy’s little overprotective song and dance. It’s not a big deal. Can we just not ruin this night for Ray?” Felicity pleaded.  
Laurel’s face softened and Tommy moved to wrap an arm around his baby sister. “It’s not that. It’s just, Thea just called to let us know that Ollie will be joining us.” Tommy explained.  
Felicity furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “But I thought you already told him about you two.” Felicity motioned between her brother and Laurel. “What’s the problem?”  
“Ollie and I, we never got closure. A public gala seems like a good place as any for us to finally end our relationship.” Laurel said, moving to stand on the other side of Tommy.  
“And this is a problem because?” Felicity turned to her big brother and cocked her head to the side.  
“I’m a little uncomfortable with the two of them taking a walk down memory lane in order to find closure. I’m just not ok with it. Especially if they are alone.” Tommy added, quietly.  
“You trust Laurel, don’t you?” Felicity asked.   
“Of course, I do!” Tommy glared at his baby sister.  
“Then trust that this is what she needs so you two can finally move on with your, whatever this is.” Felicity waved her hand around in front of Tommy and Laurel. Tommy laughed and kissed the top of Felicity’s head. “But I have to head out so I can be standing beside my man when the guests start arriving.” Felicity waved and walked out the door to her waiting town car.

*********

The limo pulled up in front of the Queen Mansion and Oliver fidgeted with his tuxedo jacket. He still wasn’t used to wearing such restricting clothes again. Oliver helped his mother and then Thea into the limo. He swallowed his reaction at seeing Tommy and Laurel sitting so close together. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but it was still something he would need to get used to seeing. The limo was silent for all of three minutes before Moira spoke up. “Tommy, where is your father, tonight? Don’t tell me he is working late and will miss his soon-to-be son-in-law’s gala.”  
Tommy huffed out a short laugh. “At this point, he’s always at work or out of town on business. I’d be surprised if he actually attends Lissy’s wedding.”   
Laurel rolled her eyes but added. “If Felicity ever decides on a date.”  
“She’s stalling.” Thea added.  
“That’s not like the Lis I remember.” Oliver couldn’t help but add.  
“You were gone for a long time. Felicity grew up a lot in those five years.” Laurel replied, with an edge to her voice. Tommy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Laurel nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”  
Oliver was a little shocked by Laurel’s outburst, but pleasantly surprised that Tommy was able to reign her in. Maybe they really were good for each other.  
“Either way, it is a bit uncharacteristic of her.” Moira spoke up.  
“It’s Tommy’s fault.” Thea blurted out. Every single member of the limo stared at her with wide eyes. “What? It’s true. She didn’t have your support so she wasn’t being quick to plan anything.” Thea looked Tommy in the eyes. “The last thing Lissy wants is to lose the only really family member she really has left.”  
Tommy nodded slowly and drifted his eyes to the ground. The limo remained quiet after that. Oliver was deep in thought about the man that Felicity was engaged to. He would have to find out more information about him and check him against his father’s list. Oliver took a few minutes to text Diggle, who was already at the gala posing as extra security. The only reason he agreed to come along to this gala was because it was being thrown by a man on his father’s list. All of a sudden, Oliver dropped his phone. His mother had referred to the man hosting this event as Malcolm Merlyn’s soon-to-be son-in-law. Felicity’s fiancé was on his father’s list and this night just got more complicated. “Hey, Tommy.” Oliver got his friend’s attention just as the limo pulled into the line of cars at the Palmer home. “Ray Palmer, the guy who is throwing this gala, that’s Felicity’s fiancé?”  
“Yeah, they met shortly after she moved here after graduating. I’m pretty sure he wanted her to work for him. Probably still does.”   
Laurel bit her lip and Oliver wondered what she knew that Tommy didn’t. Before Oliver had a chance to ask her, the limo stopped and the back door was being opened. They filed out of the limo and Oliver looked around. Palmer’s house was done up nicely. It looked classy and richly decorated. Oliver quickly sought out Digg. “We have a problem.” Oliver whispered. “Ray Palmer,” Digg pointed to a tall, dark haired man with his arm wrapped tightly around a blonde in a long red dress. “he has a fiancé.”  
“Yeah, I know. She’s the blonde. They haven’t left each other’s sides all night. I haven’t even noticed his eyes wondering.” Digg replied.  
“The problem is his fiancé, is Tommy’s little sister.” Oliver waited as Digg quickly caught up to him.  
“Your longtime friend and the Vigilante’s tech girl, Felicity Merlyn.” As Digg said this Ray and Felicity turned around. Oliver was in awe of how beautiful Felicity looked. She had always been attractive to him, at least once she was old enough to be deemed attractive and not adorable. But seeing her like this, she looked grown up and gorgeous. He hadn’t taken the time to really look at her every time he met with her as the vigilante. Plus it was usually dark. Seeing her now, under the soft lighting, Oliver was stunned. “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you were interested in her as more than just your best friend’s little sister.” Digg’s teasing voice broke him out of his revelry.   
“Would you believe that she harbored a crush on me for years and I never knew? At least not until I had done something irreparable. It was a case of not knowing what I had until it was gone. She had always been a good friend, supported me and helped me to be better.” Oliver cut himself off as Ray and Felicity began to make their way towards him.  
“Oliver Queen.” Ray stuck out his hand. “It’s an honor to have you here. I was telling Felicity that despite not having grown up in Starling City, I was still aware of the royalty that lived here.”  
Oliver shook Ray’s hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary. “It’s nice to meet you. Lissy, it’s good to see you again.” Oliver let go of Ray’s hand and was tempted to pull Felicity into a hug.  
“Hey Oliver.” Felicity took a deep breath and removed herself from Ray’s arm and gave Oliver a friendly hug.  
“You look amazing, Lis.” Oliver whispered in her ear, smiling to himself when her entire face blushed a dark pink.  
“Thank you.” Felicity nodded as she stepped back to Ray’s awaiting arms. “It’s nice to finally see you. I’ve heard all about your return from Tommy and his plans to reintegrate you into society. Feel free to tell him ‘no’.”  
Oliver chuckled. “It’s been nice to be welcomed home with open arms. There have been some people who didn’t feel as ecstatic that I was back.” Namely Detective Lance and Laurel, but Oliver left that part out. “I hope maybe we can chat sometime. You can catch me up on the past five years. Obviously you have been busy.” Oliver pointed to the shiny diamond ring adorning her left ring finger.   
Ray laughed and Oliver narrowed his eyes at him. “Yes, I’m sure between wedding planning and all those hours she puts in at work, Felicity will have time to hang out with an old friend, Oliver.”  
Felicity looked uncomfortable and Oliver wondered if it had to do with the fact that about half of her late nights were spent working for the Vigilante and not Merlyn Global. “Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed her now?” Oliver asked, offering his hand to Felicity. “I mean, I am just an old friend looking to catch up.” Oliver gave Ray a challenging look.  
Felicity looked up at Ray and gave him those damn puppy dog eyes she had perfected long ago. “You can schmooze without me for a little while. Oliver and I will just grab a couple of drinks and chat.” Felicity rose up on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on Ray’s cheek. She turned toward Oliver and shook her head, but placed her hand in Oliver’s out stretched one.  
Oliver pretended not to feel the jolt of electricity from feeling Felicity’s hand in his. Oliver led Felicity over to a table away from prying ears. “So, you’re engaged. To Ray Palmer.” Oliver stated. He needed to try to find out how deep Felicity’s feelings for Ray went. If Ray was on his father’s list, then he was trouble. And Oliver couldn’t have Felicity getting into trouble.   
Felicity shook her head, chuckling. “You were dead for five years. You left on a boat trip with my former best friend, while your girlfriend at the time was here in Starling. The last conversation we had was not pleasant. And the first thing you say to me is about my fiancé?”   
Oliver smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time since returning to Starling City. “I have always loved how blunt you are. You have never been afraid to call me out on my awful behavior and tell me like it is.” Felicity huffed, a small smile on her lips. “I figure we are surrounded by Starling City’s elite who love nothing more than to gossip and said fiancé is probably missing you. I wouldn’t call this the appropriate time to discuss the last time we spoke.”  
Felicity nodded and played with the diamond bracelet on her wrist. “Ray wanted me to work for him. But I guess I felt like I couldn’t really not work for my dad. By the time Ray realized that there was no way he would be able to get me to work for him, he had already taken a liking to me. Our conversations got flirtier and eventually he asked me out.” Felicity sighed. “Tommy doesn’t like him and I don’t know why.”  
“Is that why you have been putting off picking a wedding date?” Oliver asked and Felicity looked at him confused. “Thea and Laurel were talking on the ride here.” Oliver explained, shrugging.  
Felicity twirled her diamond ring around on her slim finger. “Growing up, my dad was never around but I always had Tommy and you.” Felicity glanced up at Oliver. Her eyes shifted around the ornately decorated ballroom. “After you, uh died? Well, I guess died is the wrong word because clearly you aren’t dead.” Felicity closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at Felicity’s rambling, it reminded him of the girl she used to be. The girl who adored him and made him believe he could be better. “After you left, it was just Tommy. I have gotten close with Laurel and Thea and your mom. And Walter’s been great, too. But Tommy is the only guy I have looking out for me and I don’t know what to do since he doesn’t like Ray.” Felicity lowered her head down on to her arms, frustrated with the situation but secretly enjoying how easy it was to talk to Oliver again.  
Oliver placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulder in a sign of comfort. “Have you ever considered that maybe there is a good reason why Tommy doesn’t like Ray?”  
“But he can never give me a reason. He just says there is something about him that he doesn’t like.” Felicity whined and Oliver was immediately reminded of the ten year old girl who followed him around.  
“Ok, but maybe you should still listen to Tommy. Just take a step back from Ray and make sure everything is ok. Maybe there is a side to Ray that you don’t see.” Oliver offered.   
Felicity’s head popped up and she looked irritated. “You are seriously taking Tommy’s side on this? You’ve been gone a while, Oliver and you don’t even know Ray. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t marry Ray?” Felicity crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
Oliver looked up to the ceiling to avoid looking at the cleavage that Felicity was drawing attention to by crossing her arms. He sighed, because the reason he had for her to not align herself with Palmer was not something he wanted her to know about. To tell Felicity about his list and his nighttime activities would only put her in more trouble than she was by helping the Vigilante and not knowing it was him. “I can’t give you a real reason. I just really think you should take a step or two back and listen to your brother.” Oliver pleaded.  
“It was nice seeing you again, Ollie.” Felicity pushed her chair back and stood up. “I hope we can catch up again some other time.” Felicity pasted on a fake smile and walked away from the table in the direction of Ray.   
Oliver got up and went to the bar. He got a drink and walked over to where Diggle was standing. Digg just looked at him, waiting for him to speak. “I couldn’t give her the real reason why I think she shouldn’t marry him.” Oliver stared at the beautiful blonde and her deceiving fiancé. “She won’t walk away from him. I’m going to have to have a chat with Ray. Tonight.” Diggle nodded in confirmation at what was unsaid. Oliver would be paying Ray Palmer a visit as the Vigilante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, lovely readers. Please don't hate me for this being so late. Having kids is not only a full time job, but an exhausting (and rewarding) one too. As summer picks up, I should actually have more time to write and update. I hope you all continue to enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and kudos. I appreciate you all!!! Feel free to leave me your thoughts. Happy reading! :)
> 
> Please remember that I own nothing, except the mistakes!

Felicity took all the pins out of her hair and shook her head to let her curls fall. She stood in front of the mirror in just a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She glanced down at the sparkly ring on her finger. After her talk with Oliver at the gala, her thoughts had kept drifting back to the two constant men in her life. Tommy and Oliver. Neither of them seemed to want her to marry Ray. Ray was a good guy. He was smart, funny and rich. He took care of her and treated her well. The more she thoughts about it, the more she hoped it was just them being overprotective of her. She looked down at the clock on Ray’s side of the bed. It was nearly one am and Ray was still in his office. Felicity tip toed down the hall until she was standing in front of Ray’s home office. The door was open, so she sauntered in. “Are you ever going to come to bed, Ray?”  
Felicity’s voice made Ray jump out of his chair. He had been so focused on what he was doing on his computer, he hadn’t noticed his lovely fiancé enter the room. “Soon, darling. I just need to finish up a few things.” Ray smiled and thanked his lucky stars that he found a woman as wonderful as Felicity. Once they were married and she was working for Palmer Tech, he could finally stop lying to her and let her know about all of his other business deals. He figured she would be upset at first, but he would explain about his first wife and he was sure she would understand.  
Felicity stood in the doorway for another minute. “Ok. Just make sure you actually come to bed, tonight. Sleeping at your desk will give you neck pains.” Felicity walked back to the bedroom and settled into bed.  
She had just fallen asleep when she heard a gun go off. Felicity immediately noticed that Ray wasn’t in the bedroom and she ran to his office. Her mind flashed with all the horrible things that could have caused the gunshot and she was nearly hyperventilating by the time she got down the hallway. She heard glass breaking as she came upon the office door. Ray was standing with his back to the door, holding a gun in his hand and staring at the broken window. “Ray? What happened?” Felicity asked, shakily, while looking her fiancé up and down, checking for injuries.  
Ray turned towards Felicity and grabbed her with the hand that wasn’t holding the gun. Ray pulled Felicity into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. “Just a break in.” Ray lied. He couldn’t tell her that the Vigilante had been there. She would assume that something wasn’t right and might look into his extracurricular dealings. “I’m ok.” Ray assured her. He dropped the gun on the chair next to him and held Felicity while she sobbed.  
“I was scared.” She said in between hiccups.  
“It’s ok.” Ray repeated again and again. When he was sure that the Vigilante was gone, Ray walked Felicity back to their bedroom. He wouldn’t let her out of his sight for the rest of the night. He needed to keep her safe and in the dark of his crimes.

*********

“Damnit, Digg. He shot at me!” Oliver grumbled as he joined his partner in the foundry.  
“Where?” Digg began pulling out medical supplies, expecting to have to sew up a bullet hole.  
“It just grazed me. Thankfully, he was a bad shot.” Oliver pulled off his hood and sat down.  
“Did you get anything from him?” Digg began cleaning Oliver’s wound and patched him up easy enough.  
“Not really. He didn’t admit anything, but he definitely seemed freaked out. I know he’s not innocent, but I don’t have anything concrete on him yet.” Oliver went to his computers and began a couple of searches.  
“Maybe you should focus on someone else, for a little while. Let Ray Palmer cool off. He’s not the worst offender we have on this list.” Digg suggested. Digg knew that Oliver was going after Ray Palmer like this only because of his attachment to Felicity Merlyn. If the Merlyn girl wasn’t engaged to Palmer, Digg was certain Oliver wouldn’t have been so focused on him.  
Oliver sighed. “I’m doing this to protect Felicity. I can’t let her marry this guy. I just need to expose his dealings without going head to head with him again. He might be a terrible shot, but he wasn’t afraid to pull the trigger. I’ll look at some of the other names, but I’m not completely tabling Ray Palmer.”  
Digg shook his head because he knew that was the best he was going to get out of Oliver regarding Ray Palmer. “Let’s call it a night. I have some meetings with Tommy for the club first thing in the morning.” Oliver began to pack up his stuff. Digg nodded and followed Oliver out of the foundry. He drove Oliver back to his house. Oliver knew he was exhausted enough that he should be able to fall asleep, but his thoughts drifted to Felicity. Her fiancé owned a gun and seemed to get violent when threatened. Would he ever use violence on her? What if she figured out what Ray was up to? Oliver wouldn’t be able to contain himself if Ray ever got violent with Felicity. He would put five arrows in the man and make sure he died a slow and painful death.  
Oliver barely slept and knew he looked exhausted in the morning. He was pleasantly surprised to see Tommy already at the table, eating breakfast with Moira and Walter. “Ollie, good morning. You look like crap!” Tommy said, with a tired smile of his own.  
Oliver furrowed his brows and looked closer at Tommy’s face. “You don’t look so great, yourself.” Oliver took his seat and ignored the looks his mother was giving them.  
Tommy shook his head. “I got a phone call from Lissy in the middle of the night. Someone broke into Ray’s house last. It really got her all shaken up.”  
“Oh dear!” Moira exclaimed. “Is she ok? What happened?”  
Oliver couldn’t tell if his mother was really concerned for Felicity’s well-being or if she just wanted the gossip. She might exude class and poise, but she was a gossip like all the other Starling elite. Oliver couldn’t dwell on his mother’s reasons because guilt began to flood him. If he had known that Felicity was staying over at Ray’s, he wouldn’t have paid Ray a visit that night.  
“She was kind of vague on the details.” Tommy said, in between bites of his French toast. “But I guess some guy broke into Ray’s office and Ray tried to shoot the guy. Felicity was thankfully tucked away in the bedroom, but she heard the commotion and like the curious little thing she is, she ran towards the gunshots and breaking glass.” Tommy shook his head at his little sister.  
“Does this mean she will be spending more nights in the fortress that is the Merlyn Estate?” Oliver asked, hoping that the ‘break in’ would scare Felicity off of Ray for a little bit.  
“One can only hope, my friend.” Tommy replied. His phone chimed and he looked up at Oliver. “We have our first meeting in an hour. We should probably head out.” 

*********

The next couple of hours flew by for Oliver, as he and Tommy were busy in meetings of all kinds to get their nightclub ready for its grand opening. Oliver didn’t have much time to think about Felicity and Ray, until said blonde waltzed into the club. Oliver and Tommy were walking down the stairs from their offices and saw Felicity sitting at the bar. She was dressed extremely casually, in jeans and a tank top. Her hair was down and wavy and she was spinning in circles on the bar stool.  
“Little sister, shouldn’t you be at work?” Tommy reprimanded as Felicity startled and nearly toppled off the bar stool.  
“Dad graciously gave me the day off because of the break in. More accurately, because I didn’t really sleep last night. I was too afraid to fall asleep, even though I was sleeping with Ray.” Felicity flushed and Tommy growled quietly. “Well, not sleeping, like having sex sleeping. Just sleeping, sleeping.” Felicity closed her eyes tightly as her voice trailed off. Oliver would have been elated seeing the return of the babbling girl he remembered from his childhood, if the image of her and Ray Palmer having sex hadn’t invaded his head. He had to immediately tamp down on the jealous feelings that image brought out in him. Oliver looked over at Tommy and could see that Tommy didn’t enjoy that imagery either. Though Oliver assumed it was because he hated to think of his baby sister having sex. After a few awkwardly silent seconds, Felicity hopped off the bar stool. “Anyways, I’m off today and I wanted to come see my big brother and thank him for letting me wake him up last night.” Felicity wrapped her arms around Tommy’s body and hugged him tightly.  
Tommy’s arms wound around Felicity’s shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. “I will always be there for you, Lis. It’s you and me against the world.”  
Felicity looked up at Tommy with her innocent and blindingly bright smile. “I love you, Tommy.”  
“I love you, too Lissy.”  
“So how about lunch?” Felicity smiled as she stepped back from Tommy.  
“Sorry, little sister. I’m having lunch with my lovely girlfriend. Take Ollie out for lunch. I’m sure he could use some female companionship.” Tommy joked.  
Felicity looked over at Oliver, shyly. Oliver assumed she was thinking back to the gala and how she had dismissed him after he suggested she leave Ray. “I promise we will talk about anything and everything except your fiancé.” Oliver offered, because he really wanted a chance to be friends with Felicity again. He knew that it could potentially blow up in his vigilante-ing face, but she was worth it. Oliver had decided back on the island that Felicity Merlyn was worth a lot to him.  
Felicity looked over at Oliver and narrowed her eyes a bit. “That and you can buy and we will have a deal.”  
Tommy shook his head and began his walk to the door. “Have fun kids.”  
Oliver offered his arm to Felicity and she laughed as she threaded her arm through his. “Are you still a fan of Big Belly Burger?” Oliver asked as he led them to Felicity’s car.  
“Yeah.” Felicity nodded and stopped them in front of a small red car.  
“What is that?” Oliver pointed towards the car that he was pretty sure he wouldn’t fit inside.  
“Just get in the car, Ollie.” Felicity laughed and walked around to the driver’s side. Oliver was still standing next to the car as Felicity started the car. “C’mon, Oliver.” Felicity whined.  
For the first time in more than five years, Oliver felt a genuine, beaming smile over take his face. “Stop your whining, Lissy.” Oliver squeezed himself into the car, shaking his head. “This thing is tiny.” He grumbled.  
Felicity was still giggling at Oliver’s discomfort when she pulled into the parking lot for Big Belly Burger. “Quit your complaining and go buy me lunch.” Felicity demanded, with a big smile on her face. It seemed that the ride in her clown car broke most of the tension between them.  
Big Belly was surprisingly busy for a random afternoon, so Oliver and Felicity got their food to go. Felicity led Oliver to a small park bench that overlooked the Glades. The view wasn’t fantastic, but the weather was nice and it was a quiet spot for them to enjoy their lunch. Oliver had finished his burger in record time as he sat and listened to Felicity tell stories about her time at MIT. During one particularly funny story, Felicity was gesticulating her arms around as she animatedly told her story. Oliver was so engrossed in listening that his reflexes failed him and Felicity accidently smashed her hand into his mostly full chocolate milkshake. The cup completely folded in on itself, sending a wave of chocolate milkshake straight at Oliver. Felicity dropped her half eaten burger and covered her face in her hands as Oliver stared down at his now completely ruined shirt.  
“Oh god, Ollie. I’m so sorry.” Felicity peeked through her fingers, chancing a look at Oliver and hoping he wasn’t completely pissed at her.  
Oliver shook his head and sighed. “It’s ok, Lis. It was an accident.” Oliver looked down at the empty take out bag. “Do you have any napkins?”  
Felicity didn’t answer right away, as she was currently holding in her giggles. Once she realized Oliver wasn’t mad at her, she let herself be amused at Oliver Queen, drenched in chocolate milkshake. “I’m so sorry.” She choked out, between giggles. “They must not have given us any napkins. I might have some in my car.” Felicity stood up, unsuccessfully concealing her laughter.  
“It’s so funny, isn’t it?” Oliver asked, sarcastically. He grabbed his garbage and walked past Felicity as she chuckled along behind him.  
After digging around in her car for a few minutes, Felicity pulled out a large t-shirt. “I can’t find any napkins, but I do have one of Ray’s old shirts.” Felicity held the shirt out to Oliver.  
Oliver eyed the shirt and shook his head. “I’m not wearing your fiancé’s shirt.”  
“Well, you aren’t getting back in my car all drippy and milkshake-y.” Felicity waved her hand up and down in front of Oliver’s chocolate covered chest. “There is probably no saving that shirt, anyways. Just do a quick swap and I can bring you back to the club. Ok?”  
Oliver sighed and took the shirt from her. There was a chance that the shirt would be a size too small, but that wasn’t the most awkward part. That was a tie between wearing the clothing of a man on his father’s list and wearing the shirt of the guy who was engaged to a woman that Oliver was attracted to. Oliver turned his back to Felicity as he peeled the damaged shirt off of his body. For the moment he had forgotten that his back was as equally scarred as his chest, until he heard Felicity let out a soft gasp. Oliver quickly threw the too small shirt over his body. He threw the wet shirt into a nearby trash can and sat down in the passenger seat of felicity’s car without saying a word.  
Felicity kept her comments to herself, which Oliver knew was quite the feat for her. But her eyes kept drifting over to him and they would subtly roam his torso, as if she had x-ray vision and could see the scars adorning his chest. Felicity pulled her car into the Verdant parking lot and sighed as she stared straight ahead of her. “I was under the assumption that you spent five years on a deserted island. I guess I was wrong.” Felicity didn’t dare look at Oliver and that worried Oliver. He watched as she bit her lip and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry for all the pain and suffering that happened to you.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Oliver offered as he covered her right hand with his left. That drew Felicity’s eyes to Oliver’s face. “If anything, I should be thanking you.”  
“Thanking me? What?” Felicity scrunched her face in confusion.  
“You, Felicity Merlyn, helped me to get through all the pain and suffering on that island. When I left on the Gambit, I told myself that I would fix everything when I got home. I would fix my relationship with Laurel and my friendship with you. I would go back to college and be responsible. I told myself that I would become the man that you always saw in me. So I spent five years in hell, surviving so I could return to Starling and be the man that you told me I could be.”  
Felicity blinked back her tears and squeezed Oliver’s hand. “After I heard about the Gambit, I made a promise that I would stop holding grudges and I would try to be like the young girl that you adored, happy, smart, honest and kind.” Felicity turned her whole body to face Oliver. “I’m sorry if I was a little cold when I first saw you. It was so surreal to have you home and the last time we had talked before you left kept playing on a loop in my mind.” Felicity offered up one of her genuine and sweet smiles. “I am truly glad you are back and trying to change your life around. I always believed in you, Oliver.”  
A smile stretched across Oliver’s face as he listened to Felicity. His head told him that Felicity was the biggest complication to his mission. She had the power to completely upend him and throw all his time and hard work into a tailspin. But his heart argued that this was Felicity. The girl who had harbored a crush on him for years and who had always given him the support and love that his parents and even Laurel didn’t. For a few blissful moments, Oliver let his heart run wild and imagine if he hadn’t slept with Sara all those years ago. If he had hadn’t gotten on the Gambit. If he had found his way to Felicity. While his heart imagined scenarios that ended with him and Felicity in their happily ever after, his hand moved to cup Felicity’s cheek and he leaned in. Felicity’s eyes fluttered closed and Oliver pulled her face closer to his own. They were barely an inch apart when Felicity snapped back into reality and pulled away with such effort that she banged the back of her head on the car window. Oliver looked back at the lovely blonde with confusion.  
“Ray.” She whispered as she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head. “I have a fiancé, Oliver.”  
They both sat in silence, looking anywhere but at each other for the next two minutes. Finally, Oliver nodded and exited the car. Before shutting the door, Oliver finally looked back at Felicity. “Thank you for having lunch with me. I enjoyed spending time with you. As friends.” Oliver added and it made Felicity grant him a small smile.  
“I enjoyed it, too. I’ll see you around, Ollie.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! I'm back...I know it's been a while. I'm terribly sorry for that. It's been a busy summer and time has just gotten away from me. But hopefully, things will calm down and I will be able to update this story on a semi-regular basis. I am also hoping to answer some comments, so please feel free to leave your thoughts. :) As usual, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes. ;)

The next few months passed for Oliver pretty quickly. He refocused himself on his mission and trying to be a better brother to Thea and a friend to Tommy. He saw Felicity a few times and they fell into an easy friendship, even though there was a still a strange tension between them. Oliver allowed himself to get wrapped up in the stunning Helena, despite Digg’s reluctance to trust the woman. Oliver was determined to change the dark haired woman and teach her how to be a less lethal vigilante. So far it was proving to be more work than Oliver had imagined. It had just been one of those rough nights that Helena had taken out two members of the Triad before Oliver could even question them about what China White was up to. Helena was not affected by it and bounded down the foundry stairs, while Oliver dragged behind her. The deaths were weighing on his conscience, even though he didn’t deliver the death shots. Digg sat at the computers, shaking his head and glaring at Helena.  
“It’s not like they were actually going to give you any information.” She shrugged as she said it. Oliver remained silent as he put his bow and quiver away. “I am curious,” Helena paused, waiting for Oliver to face her. “About the blonde computer geek we visited.”  
Before Helena could continue, Diggle jumped up and took two long strides to stand face to face with Oliver. “You brought her to see Felicity?” Diggle pointed a finger at Helena, as he emphasized the word ‘her’. “What is wrong with you? That girl doesn’t understand what she’s gotten herself into by helping you, but now you have exposed her to your lethal sidekick.” Digg shook his head. He hardly knew Felicity, only meeting her a few times while posing at Oliver’s bodyguard. But he felt a deep seeded desire to protect the young woman from the life that Oliver dragged her into.   
“Helena has no intentions of harming Felicity.” Oliver pretty much ordered. “She is off limits.” Oliver finally turned to face Helena, who seemed to be looking at him in disgust.  
“Who is she to you? That you use her, but protect her so fiercely?” Helena sneered.  
“Are you jealous?” Oliver asked, no hint of teasing in his voice.  
“Not as much jealous, as starting to question whether I can trust you or not. Who is this Felicity and what does she mean to you?” Helena demanded.  
Oliver constantly played it up that he was clueless, but he could read between Helena’s lines. She wanted to know if Oliver had a romantic interest in Felicity. “Felicity is my best friend’s little sister. We practically grew up together. She’s just like a second little sister for me.” Oliver explained, just leaving out the part that his feelings for Felicity were not exactly that of a sibling sort.  
Helena nodded, but her eyes were guarded. “Don’t play with me, Oliver Queen. I’m trusting you.”  
“Dinner, tomorrow night. Let’s take a night off and go out on a date.” Oliver offered and it seemed to perk Helena up.   
“Tomorrow. Pick me up at seven.” Helena sauntered out of the foundry, leaving Digg to stare at Oliver in disbelief.  
“Felicity had contacted me to let me know that she had the information about the two Triad members. Helena was already with me, I didn’t think she would react to Felicity that way.” Oliver explained, hoping to get Digg to understand his reasoning.  
“That’s the problem, man. You aren’t thinking when it comes to Helena.” Oliver sighed, knowing his friend and partner was right. “You better make sure Helena stays clear of Felicity. That girl is too innocent to be able to deal with the likes of Helena.” Having said his final piece, Digg left Oliver alone in the Foundry to think. 

\---------

Table Salt was the most exclusive restaurant in Starling City. Oliver, being a Queen, was able to waltz in and regardless of the wait time, a table would be made ready for him. Oliver walked up to the hostess stand and was shocked to see Tommy and Laurel waiting off to the side. “Tommy.” Oliver smiled, by passing the hostess for a moment.  
“Ollie and his lovely date.” Tommy smiled and held out his hand. “Thomas Merlyn and my gorgeous girlfriend, Laurel Lance.”  
Helena smiled back and placed her hand in Tommy’s for him to kiss the back of it. “Helena Bertinelli.”  
Laurel smiled at Helena, prepared to say something when her phone dinged. “Ugh, you sister is killing me, Tommy.” Laurel pouted good-naturedly.   
“Baby sisters.” Tommy rolled his eyes at Oliver and Oliver held his breath hoping that Helena wouldn’t realize that they were talking about Felicity. “What’d she do now?”  
“We have a table for six and apparently, she got into a fight with Carrie, so Carrie and her boyfriend aren’t coming anymore and on top of that she and Ray are running late.” Laurel shook her head and typed a few sentences on her phone.  
“Oliver and I haven’t gotten a table yet, and we would love to share dinner with you and your companions.” Helena offered, giving Oliver a sickly sweet smile that told him she understood completely who the missing couple was.  
“We wouldn’t want to intrude on your date.” Tommy said, seeing how tense Oliver was.  
“Not at all.” Helena patted Oliver’s chest. “Oliver told me he has been meaning to introduce me to his friends.”  
Oliver groaned internally and plastered a fake smile on his face. “Sounds like we will be joining you for dinner.”  
“Fantastic.” Laurel smiled. “At least Tommy and I won’t be sitting by ourselves while we wait for Felicity and Ray.”  
Oliver led Helena after the hostess who brought the two couples to a secluded round table with six chairs. Tommy helped Laurel sit and took the seat to her right. Helena stopped at the seat to Tommy’s right and waited for Oliver to help her sit. Oliver sat across from Laurel, to Helena’s right. The conversation flowed easily as they waited for Felicity and Ray.

\---------

“Come on, Ray. Tommy and Laurel are waiting for us. You know how Laurel doesn’t like it when we are late.” Felicity bounced on her toes as she impatiently waited for her fiancé to finish up some work.   
“I just need to make a quick phone call. Go wait in the car.” Ray said slightly dismissively.  
Felicity glanced at Ray with concern and a little hurt in her eyes, but he was too busy going through his phone to notice. Felicity picked up her coat and her clutch and walked out to the car. Ray seemed to be getting secretive lately. She hated it, but it made her feel less guilty about working with the Arrow and not telling him. Felicity had been a bit taken back by the appearance of the woman who accompanied the Arrow the other night. The Arrow had mentioned a partner, but Felicity doubted it was this woman because the woman seemed surprised that the Arrow worked with her and she also seemed bitter or jealous of Felicity. Felicity wondered if the Arrow would look into why Ray was being so secretive for her. She sighed, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. Her thoughts continued to swirl around the Arrow and Ray. Until Ray stepped in the car and she focused on her loving fiancé.   
“I’m sorry, my darling.” Ray pressed a kiss to Felicity’s cheek and smiled at her. “I know it’s my fault we are late and I will take the fall from Laurel.”  
Felicity smiled brightly and nodded. “I can deal with that.” Felicity tangled her fingers with Ray’s and they enjoyed the drive to Table Salt in comfortable silence.   
“Mr. Palmer, Ms. Merlyn. Your party is already seated.” The hostess explained, the minute Felicity and Ray stepped into the restaurant. “Follow me, please.”   
Felicity placed her arm into the crook of Ray’s elbow and they followed after the hostess. Felicity didn’t expect to see four people seated at the table since Carrie had backed out. But she was extremely surprised to see Oliver and a beautiful dark haired woman as the two extra guests.  
“About time!” Tommy huffed, but he stood up and embraced his little sister. “Ray.” Tommy nodded curtly and offered a hand to the man he still didn’t trust with his sister.  
“My fault. It’s completely my fault.” Ray explained as he pulled out the chair next to Oliver for Felicity to sit in. Laurel glared playfully at Ray and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Laurel.”  
Once they were settled, Ray looked over at Oliver. “Oliver, I don’t believe we have met your date.” Felicity smiled awkwardly at Oliver and looked around him to take a good look at the woman by his side.  
“Felicity, Ray this is Helena Bertinelli. Helena, meet Ray Palmer and Felicity Merlyn.”   
“Bertinelli? Are you related to Frank Bertinelli?” Ray asked.  
“That’s my dear old dad.” Helena explained.  
“He is a fellow business associate of mine. He’s given me some advice about doing business in Starling City and he has been a good friend.” Ray smiled genuinely at Helena and both Helena and Oliver had to fake their smiles.  
Helena had been very forthcoming about her father’s less than legal deals and how he isn’t the businessman he pretends to be. Oliver smiled to himself because now he had an opening to figure out what Ray has been up to and how he wound up on his father’s list. A List that was made before Ray even stepped foot into Starling City.  
Felicity watched as Ray was preparing to start talking business to Oliver’s friend, date? Girlfriend? Seeing Oliver with another woman reminded Felicity of the moment in her car that Oliver almost kissed her. But she had Ray, why was there an inkling of jealousy rising in her chest? Felicity turned to Ray and gently rested her hand on his knee. “Ray, no business talk tonight. Please?” Felicity gave him her very best puppy dog eyes.  
“Those damn puppy dog eyes.” Tommy muttered.  
“They got us every time.” Oliver laughed.  
“I don’t think there was a time Lissy ever didn’t get what she wanted when she busted out those eyes.” Tommy joined in laughing.  
“I remember a few times involving high school parties.” Felicity gave Tommy a look.  
“And college parties.” Laurel added. “I remember a certain Carter Bowen party that you had two sets of eyes on you at all times.”  
“Two sets?” Felicity was actually shocked. “But you and Ollie were dating back then.”   
Oliver shrugged, trying to look innocent and Laurel shook her head. “True, but he kept watch over you just as much as Tommy at the party. I would never had admitted it back then, but I understood why.”  
“Because it was Carter Bowen.” Tommy explained.  
“There was nothing wrong with Carter. He was my friend and helped me with the college level classes I was taking at the time.” Felicity defended, with a fake hurt look on her face.   
“Maybe he was your friend, but we didn’t trust him.” Oliver explained, giving Felicity a small smile.  
“Or any other guy who came within a two mile radius.” Tommy added. “No offense, Ray.”  
“It explains a lot, actually.” Ray replied, with his signature smile on his face.   
“Just be lucky that Ollie was away when you first showed up.” Tommy warned and Oliver just smiled charmingly at Ray.  
Felicity threw her head back in laughter. “Don’t let him fool you. Oliver might not be blood, but he has always been just as protective of me as Tommy. Always trying to keep me out of trouble.” Felicity looked over at Oliver and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and smiled. She got a little lost in her own thoughts of remembering all the times that she assumed Oliver’s protectiveness came from him having some kind of fond feelings for her. She spent years trying to reverse all those memories, but after their moment in her car, Felicity’s traitorous mind was reverting back to wondering if Oliver had been hiding his true feelings for her. She shook her head and let out a nervous chuckle after realizing that she had been staring at Oliver while taking her trip down memory lane.   
Oliver placed his hand atop of Felicity’s that was resting on the table. “And you always saw the best in me. You were my biggest supporter, back when I was not always making the right decisions.” Oliver replied, quietly. Ray had started up a conversation with Tommy and Laurel, so only Felicity and Helena were paying attention to Oliver.   
Felicity bit her lip as a blush crept up her cheeks. Her eyes shifted for a moment to see how Helena was reacting to her and Oliver’s little moment. Helena’s eyes were shining with frustration, jealousy and distrust. Felicity brought her eyes back to Oliver’s and she turned her hand to lightly squeeze his. “I’ve said it before and I will say it again, I’m glad you are home, Ollie.”

\---------

Oliver gave Felicity’s hand a squeeze and was jolted out of his moment with Felicity when Helena’s hand began creeping up his thigh. Oliver reluctantly pulled his hand from Felicity’s and they returned to the conversation of the table. The rest of the night went by without incident, though Oliver did get caught up in Felicity more than just once. He forgot just how much he enjoyed her presence and adding in her banter with Tommy, it just reminded him of old times. Oliver didn’t give much thought to how quiet Helena had been throughout the dinner, but as they began their drive back to her place, Oliver noticed her demeanor. “Did you enjoy getting to meet my friends?” Oliver asked, hoping to break through whatever was going on in her head.  
“It certainly put your relationship with Felicity into perspective.” Helena said, in an icy tone.  
“What relationship? She’s my friend. I have known her for her entire life.” Oliver defended.  
“It was certainly obvious that you two have history. I’m just wondering, am I someone who is passing the time until she dumps her corrupt fiancé and comes running back to your arms?” Helena bit out.  
Oliver pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. “Felicity doesn’t even know that it’s me as the Arrow. She would not even begin to understand the life I lead. So no, I am not just passing the time with you. I would like to get rid of Ray, purely because he is involved in things that I don’t want Felicity to be a part of.” Oliver admitted. “Actually, I would like your help with getting Ray off the streets.”  
“A chance to turn in one of my dad’s partners. I will definitely help with that.” A cunning smile stretched across Helena’s face.  
“Good.” Oliver started the car back up. “I have a plan to gather some more Intel, I just need to go over it with you and Digg tomorrow.”  
“Then let’s wait until tomorrow to talk business.” Helena’s hand began to slide up Oliver’s thigh. “Stay with me tonight.”   
Oliver pulled into the parking lot at Helena’s apartment. “Ok.” Oliver easily gave into Helena’s sultry voice and bedroom eyes. 

\---------

The next night found Oliver, Diggle and Helena in a stare down in the foundry. “I don’t think this is a good plan.” Digg said for at least the fifth time.  
“What’s the matter, John? Don’t you want to play with me?” Helena teased.  
“No, Helena. I actually don’t have any interest in working with you.” Digg turned to face Oliver. “Can you just pick a different night?”  
“No, it has to be the opening of Verdant. That way I know that Tommy, Laurel and Felicity will all be here. I will show my face and play the charming co-owner and you two will do recon at Palmer’s. By the time you have found the Intel we need, I will be able to slip out for a while and confront Ray, make him confess his sins and turn him over to the cops. I’ll be back at Verdant before anyone could miss me.” Oliver smiled proudly. “It’s a damn good plan, Digg.”  
“It is, aside from me having to team up with her.” Digg threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Helena.  
“Come on, Digg. We can finally rid Felicity of her unsavory fiancé. Don’t you want to help our little blonde IT genius?” Oliver tilted his head, with a playful look in his eyes.  
“I’m only doing this for that girl. I don’t know what it is about her, but I can’t help but want to keep her safe.” Digg admitted.  
“You aren’t alone. I wanted to hate Felicity when she was first born. According to Tommy, she cried all the time and took his mom away from him. So I hated her until she was about two and then something changed. I began to look out for her. She has this way of just making people fall under her spell and just adore her.” Oliver added quietly, hoping that Helena wouldn’t overhear.

\---------

Oliver looked at his reflection in the mirror. Years ago, he would feel completely comfortable and confident, decked out in an expensive, tailored suit. Right now, he couldn’t feel less like himself. But he would need to keep up this persona long enough for Digg and Helena to get the dirt on Ray. Then he could slip into his comfort zone, which ironically included green leather, and help rid the streets of one more criminal. He was actively choosing to ignore the little voice that kept reminding him that he was also getting rid of Felicity’s fiancé. He didn’t want to think about the hurt it would cause her to find out what Ray had been up to behind her back. He also didn’t want to think about the way his heart beat a little faster at knowing she would no longer be someone else’s fiancée. Nope, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Oliver stepped out of his room to find Thea standing awkwardly in the hallway, dressed to the nines. Oliver raised his eyebrows at his little sister and waited for her explanation.  
“C’mon, Ollie. I promise I won’t drink. I just want to celebrate this with you and Tommy. Please?” Thea whined, sounding more like the twelve year old girl he had left behind and less like the seventeen year old woman who stood before him. “Lissy’s probably gonna be there. And this usually isn’t her scene. She’ll hang with me and keep me out of trouble.”   
Oliver sighed. Thea and Felicity could keep each other occupied. That would make it easier for him to slip out and take care of Ray. “Fine. But if I see even one alcoholic drink in your hand, I’m sending you home.” Oliver said, just dialing back his Arrow-voice a tad.  
Thea nodded enthusiastically. “Ok! Great! Let’s go!” Thea grabbed Oliver’s hand and dragged him down the stairs. If Diggle was shocked to see Thea tagging along, he didn’t show it. He kept up his role and quietly drove the Queen siblings to Verdant.   
Tommy was waiting outside, smiling brightly. “Ollie! Thea?” Tommy’s expression changed comically when the younger girl climbed out of the town car.  
“She’s on strict orders. No alcohol or she goes home.” Oliver grunted. Tommy nodded slowly, eyeing Thea as they entered the building. The doors would open in just under an hour and there was already a decent line of people waiting to enter. Tommy and Oliver made sure everything was ready for the official grand opening of their club. The next two hours flew by for Oliver. He was constantly being pulled in one direction or another. Guys wanting to become his best friend by complimenting him and giving him bro-hugs. The women were the worst. Every time he walked near the edge of the dance floor, there were hands trying to pull him into their arms for a dance. His nerves about the mission already had his body wound tightly, but all the grabby women were making it worse. Oliver had to use all his restraint to not run up to VIP where Tommy and Laurel were currently cuddled on a couch.  
Oliver plopped down next to Tommy and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “Where’s Lis? I haven’t run into her yet.” Oliver tried to go for nonchalant. But he was truly worried that if Felicity wasn’t at the club, she could be with Palmer.  
“I don’t know.” Tommy looked around and actually stood up to look over the railing. He peered out into the crowd, spotting Thea dancing with some blonde girl. In his half-drunk state, he assumed it was his baby sister. “Looks like she is on the dance floor with Thea.”   
“That’s good. She will keep Thea out of trouble.” Laurel said, patting Oliver’s hand as if she knew he was concerned about his sister.  
“Yeah. I’m going to go check on them.” Oliver said, heading back towards the stairs. His phone took that moment to ding. Oliver looked down and saw that Digg had texted him that he and Helena had found what Oliver needed and were waiting for his arrival. Oliver smiled and thought this was perfect timing. Tommy and Laurel wouldn’t be looking for him and Thea and Felicity were occupied with each other. 

\---------

Oliver slipped down into the foundry and got into his Arrow gear. He went out the back way and used his motorcycle to get him to Palmer’s house in record time.   
Digg met him out front and handed him a USB drive. “This has all the records of his less than legal dealings with Bertinelli and the Chinese Triad. He has his hands and his money in a couple of pots. My guess is that he wouldn’t have made it to their fifth anniversary at this rate. This only benefit of this is that Felicity should be safe from harm.”  
Oliver nodded and pocketed the USB drive. He looked around, hoping to spot Helena. “Thanks, Digg. Where is Helena?”  
“She is keeping an eye on Palmer. I got the Intel. The last communication I got from her was that he was in the hot tub around back.” Digg explained. Oliver nodded and followed Digg to where Helena had told them that Palmer was.   
Sure enough, relaxing in the hot tub was Ray Palmer. The man looked way too at ease for having been dealing with such hard criminals. Then Oliver noticed the two wine glasses along the edge of the hot tub. Perhaps that’s why Palmer was at ease. But he was Felicity’s fiancé and if Felicity was at Verdant, then Ray had another woman here. Rage welled up in Oliver for Ray’s betrayal of Felicity. “Ray Palmer, you have failed this city.” Oliver growled as he stepped out of the darkness, an arrow nocked and pointed at Ray.  
“Y-you.” Ray stammered as he rose to his feet in the tub. He no longer looked at ease and Oliver held back a smile. “How did you get in here?” Ray looked around, helplessly.  
“You are dealing with some dangerous stuff, Ray Palmer.” Oliver growled, taking a few steps closer to Ray. “Bertinelli and the Triad? How long have you been working for them?”  
“It’s not what it looks like.” Ray said, holding his hands up in front of himself. His eyes darted to the door and across the backyard, like he was looking for something.  
“Own up to your crimes.” Oliver demanded.  
Ray just shook his head, his eyes still searching. “Maybe he just needs a little encouragement.” Helena’s voice was cold and detached as she walked out of the house, a petite blonde in a bikini held in front of her. It took Oliver a moment to realize that Helena was holding her crossbow to Felicity’s neck. Felicity wasn’t at Verdant, she was here and Helena knew it. Oliver had been adamant that this was not to take place with Felicity here. Oliver glared at Helena and he knew she could recognize the betrayal and anger shining in his eyes. Whatever relationship they could have had had dissolved the minute Helena used Felicity as a bargaining chip.


End file.
